Cherry's Inside Out Adventure
by PerkyGoth14
Summary: Cherry, Atticus, and Patch are sent into the head of Atticus's niece named Riley as she turns eleven-years-old and the family moves from Minnesota to San Francisco. Bet you didn't see that coming, did ya?
1. Chapter 1

"I can't believe Jessica's a mom and Riley's eleven now, it seems like yesterday they were both babies..." Cherry sighed as she sat with Atticus on the couch. "So, what's new for them?"

"I heard they're moving to San Francisco." Atticus pondered.

"I wonder how their emotions are handling this?" Patch said.

"Emotions?" Cherry and Atticus asked the puppy.

"Well, you know how important emotions are." Patch replied like it was obvious.

"Ohh, yeah, like that one time when I met my emotions." Cherry said.

"Precisely," Patch nodded. "Riley's eleven now, right, Atticus?"

"Yeah, I remember when she was still a baby." Atticus chuckled.

"Well, she'll be in... Um... What's that word?" Patch pondered.

"Puberty?" Cherry replied.

"Yeah, she'll be dealing with that soon." Patch nodded.

"I wonder what our emotions are doing right now." Patch said.

"Too bad we'll never know." Cherry shrugged.

"Or will you?" Drell's voice asked.

"Drell, not now, I'm not in the mood..." Cherry groaned, not even trying to make a pun right then, so it made the boys laugh and she looked confused.

"Drell?" Atticus asked.

Drell appeared and walked over with a smile.

"Whatever it is, the answer is no, I should visit my niece and help her out with any trouble she might have with being the new kid in school." Atticus put his hand up.

"This involves with the emotions." Drell said.

"Huh?" the others asked.

"You guys will have to go inside... Go deeper..." Drell replied.

"So, it's like Inception?" Cherry asked.

"Okay, you know what, I'll just use my magic and get this over with." Drell said before using his magic on them to make them smaller.

Cherry, Atticus, and Patch screamed suddenly. Drell then grabbed them in his hand and put them all in a jar for now.

"Where are we going?" Atticus asked.

"I told you, you need to go deeper, you're going to help your niece go through emotional change." Drell replied.

"Say what?" Atticus asked.

"You heard me..." Drell replied. "I just need to change you all into new emotions to fit into Riley's head... Hmm... What's your best traits?"

"Mine would be sports," Atticus said. "That and homework."

"Well, I'm a dog..." Patch shrugged.

"So endless hunger." Cherry deadpanned.

"Seriously?" Drell asked.

Cherry smirked.

"Loyalty." Drell said to Patch.

"Yeah, we dogs are pretty loyal." Patch agreed.

"And what for me and Atticus?" Cherry asked.

"I guess Atticus could be strength... Cherry, what're you good at besides ruining the mood with your pessimism?" Drell commented.

"I'm good at writing stories." Cherry said.

"Hmm..." Drell hummed. "I guess you'll be as useless as ever."

Cherry glared.

"Hmm... I guess she could work in Dream Studios..." Drell shrugged.

"I'll take it!" Cherry smiled.

"Dreams are really important to Cherry, huh?" Patch asked Atticus.

"Yeah, I don't get it, but if it makes her happy, it makes me happy." Atticus replied.

"Alright, then." Drell said.

"We're going in my niece's head..." Atticus said before wincing. "If we didn't know you, Drell, that would sound so awkward."

"Wait, what about Mo and everyone else?" Patch asked.

"There's no time." Drell put a lid on the jar for now. "We're gonna go back a little while to when Riley was born."

"We can't spend eleven years away from home!" Cherry replied.

"Ah, it'll be okay." Drell shrugged.

"Drell!" Atticus glared.

"It'll be fun!" Drell told them before he opened the jar into sudden darkness.

* * *

The three all yelled out and they were in a blank void of darkness that was only pitch black. They looked around, but they couldn't even see or hear anything.

"I hate it when he does that." Cherry glared.

"Oh, Cherry, you're still here!" Atticus called out. "I landed on something soft."

"Yeah, and something hard is sitting on me." Cherry replied.

"Why do I feel something on me?" Patch asked.

"Light's please!" Cherry called out.

A yellow figure in a green dress with short blue hair was walking over, then looked down to see the trio, she appeared to glow all around her body.

"She must be Joy." Atticus guessed.

"That's my name." the figure replied.

"Could you turn on the lights, please?" Cherry asked.

"Sure, I think we're just about to meet our parents!" Joy smiled as she then came to a yellow button and pushed it which made a screen appear and the screen was showing a brown-haired couple who were looking down to the baby in their arms.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned.

"Can't you ever be positive?" Atticus glanced to her.

" _Get_ off of me already!" Cherry snapped.

Atticus soon got off Cherry.

Cherry then stood up and cracked her back. "You're paying for my chiropractic bills."

"Alright." Atticus said.

Joy smiled as she saw the parents for the first time and pushed a button to make the baby they were holding smile. Another figure that was blue in glasses and a sweater came beside her and pushed a button that made the baby cry.

"Oh, great, Sadness." Cherry groaned.

"Nice to meet ya, Stick in the Mud!" Atticus smirked.

"RAWR!" Cherry jumped in the air and went to slam on top of him, only to get a lot of pain.

"Nice try." Atticus smirked.

"I am going to kill you!" Cherry glared.

" **STOP FIGHTING!** " a red figure roared at them and fire seemed to rise from the top of his head.

"Oh, great, Anger." Patch groaned.

"Who's the stick in the mud now?" Cherry smirked to Atticus.

"Don't wanna hear it." Atticus said.

Two other emotions came out who were purple and green known as Fear and Disgust.

"Disgust seems like a real diva." Patch smirked to Cherry and Atticus.

"Well, looks like I'm gonna have to keep an eye on my niece now..." Atticus sighed since Riley was his niece and they were in a different kind of adventure this time.

"Looks like it." Cherry said.

"This will be an interesting story to tell our children someday." Patch muttered.

"So, you must be Strength, Loyalty, and Creativity." Joy said to the three new 'emotions'.

"That's us." Atticus smiled.

"It's nice to meet you," Fear smiled nervously. "You won't hurt me, right?"

"No, we won't." Patch promised.

"You seem to be afraid of almost everything." Atticus said to Fear.

"Well, that's what I do," Fear replied. "I am Fear after all."

"True." Atticus nodded.

"He's so annoying." Anger complained about Fear.

"Hey, leave him alone!" Disgust glared. "You're the one who's a big bully!"

"Why are you being so defensive for Fear?" Cherry smirked at Disgust.

Disgust blinked and turned away, folding her arms. "Because!"

"Because why?" Cherry smirked.

"Just because." Disgust said.

Cherry still smirked.

"SHUT UP!" Disgust glared.

"Okay, okay." Cherry smirked.

"Focus, people, we have a lot to do!" Joy took charge.

"Joy's right!" Atticus added.

"Uh, I'm in charge, Strength..." Joy replied.

"Oh, um, right." Atticus said then.

"But I guess we can share." Joy said.

Atticus smiled to that.

"Oh, boy..." Sadness sighed. "I just hope this doesn't end badly."

"Don't worry, it won't." Patch assured Sadness.

"I hope so..." Sadness sighed as she seemed endlessly depressed.

* * *

And so, the eleven years started. They all watched Riley as she grew and they all did their jobs to make her react properly. And where her life seemed like it was perfect. Fear made sure that Riley would be safe. Disgust kept Riley safe as well, emotionally and socially. Anger made sure things would be fair for Riley. Cherry managed to make an imaginary friend for Riley and named him Bing Bong. Atticus kept Riley strong when times would get tough, and Patch made sure Riley stayed loyal to her friends and family. Joy of course kept Riley happy while she found Sadness to be sort of useless as she only made Riley sad.

"Bing Bong?" Atticus asked.

"Don't judge me." Cherry deadpanned about the imaginary friend she created for Riley.

"Interesting." Patch said.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes as she made the imaginary friend. "Curse my creativity..."

"It's great." Atticus said.

"I just thought, because Riley loves animals, why not?" Cherry shrugged nervously.

* * *

It was a successful eleven years so far, but one day... The emotions screamed as Riley's parents sold the house and they were going to move away.

"Should have seen this coming." Atticus said.

"This was not what I had in mind." Joy pouted.

"Well, maybe it'll get better." Patch said.

"Come on, Riley, it's time to go." Jessica called to her daughter.

Riley soon goes over to her parents.

"She looks so much like my mother." Atticus commented about how Riley appeared physically.

"She sure does." Patch said.

It was going to be a long ride for everybody as they were going to travel from Minnesota to San Francisco. Cherry was able to keep Riley busy with dreams while everyone else slept. And where Atticus and Joy would always find ways to keep Riley from being sad.


	2. Chapter 2

Cherry took out what looked like puzzle pieces in a box.

"What're those, Cherry?" Patch asked.

"I think they called them fantasies," Cherry said. "We can at least pretend what our new house will look like."

"That sounds cool." Atticus smiled.

"When the others wake up, we'll check this out." Cherry said.

"You like working in the Dream Department, don't you?" Patch asked.

"I've always been fascinated by dreams." Cherry admitted.

"I can tell." Atticus said.

"It's just how I've been." Cherry shrugged.

* * *

It didn't take long until Joy, Anger, Sadness, Fear, and Disgust would wake up as Riley had some thoughts and feelings about moving to a whole new state and where they saw new sights during the move.

"Hey, look, the Golden Gate Bridge!" Joy pointed out with glee.

"Doesn't look golden to me." Patch pouted.

"Well, it might not be golden, but at least it's better than nothing." Atticus said.

"I sure am glad that you told me earthquakes were a myth, Joy and Strength," Fear said. "Otherwise I'd be terrified right now."

"Uh, yeah..." Joy rolled her eyes.

"But I should warn you that places like this can get traffic." Atticus said.

"That should be the worst of the problems." Patch agreed with his master.

* * *

There was then a traffic jam with frustrated and impatient people.

"These are my kind of people." Anger smirked.

"I thought you might like it." Atticus said to Anger.

"You can say that again." Anger approved.

"All right, just a few more blocks!" Christopher called out. "We're almost to our new house!"

"Step on it, Daddy." Anger growled impatiently.

"Why don't we just live in the smelly car?" Disgust scoffed. "We've already been in it forever."

"How about we fantasize how the new house will look?" Atticus asked.

"That's where I come in!" Cherry came over with her box.

"Perfect." Patch smiled.

"Let me see those." Joy took the box from Cherry.

"Ooh, that looks safe." Fear pointed out to the first one which was like a giant playhouse and even had a slide.

"That one does look like it's fun." Patch said.

"Oh, no, no, no, this one!" Joy then took out the tree-house one before going to a gingerbread house.

"That one makes me hungry." Patch giggled.

"Oh, Joy, for the last time, she cannot live in a cookie." Disgust sighed.

"That's the one!" Anger pointed to the castle where Riley was riding on a dragon's back. "It comes with a dragon!"

"How do you even train a dragon?" Patch wondered.

"I have no idea." Cherry said.

"Ooh, I'd love to find out," Atticus smirked. "I wish Spike were bigger so we could ride on him."

"Spike doesn't have wings!" Patch reminded him.

"Remember when Apple Bloom met Timber?" Cherry asked Patch.

"Oh, yeah," Patch chuckled sheepishly. "I forgot about that."

"And remember when Spike was shown to have wings?" Atticus said.

"I guess I'm not used to that yet." Patch chuckled sheepishly about the baby dragon having wings all along.

Joy was too busy watching what Riley saw. "Now we're getting close, I can feel it." she then said out of anticipation.

"I wonder what the house will look like?" Patch said.

* * *

"Here it is, our new house." Christopher smiled to Riley.

Riley came out of the car to see the house and she felt crestfallen immediately. It looked rather dark and small which disappointed the emotions, especially Joy.

"Maybe it's nice on the inside?" Joy replied nervously.

"I doubt it." Atticus said.

Riley came inside the house as the door creaked open. It looked empty and rather dark and spooky.

"We're supposed to live here?" Anger scoffed.

"Do we have to?" Sadness pouted.

"I'm telling you, it smells like something died in here." Disgust commented.

"Well, at least there aren't any dead animals in the house." Patch smiled nervously.

"Can you die from moving?!" Fear panicked.

"Guys, you're overreacting," Joy replied calmly. "Nobody is dying..."

" **A DEAD MOUSE!** " Disgust pointed.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained.

Fear screamed like a little girl.

"Great," Anger complained. "This is just great."

"I'm gonna be sick." Disgust gagged.

"Let's check the room." Atticus said.

"He's right, Dad talked about how cool our new room is," Joy agreed. "Let's go check it out!"

* * *

Riley then ran up the stairs to find her room in the new house only to find it was empty and dark like the rest of the house which disappointed her instantly.

"I'm starting to envy the dead mouse." Disgust pouted.

"It's only like this because Riley hasn't moved anything from the truck into the new room yet." Atticus said.

"Riley can't live here." Sadness pouted.

The other emotions complained which then made memories appear and it worried Joy.

"Did no one listen to me?" Atticus asked.

"Guys, guys, take it easy!" Cherry told the others. "Listen, we still have new stuff to set up!"

"Yeah, she's right." Patch nodded.

"It's nothing our butterfly curtains couldn't fix," Joy added in. "I read somewhere that an empty room is an opportunity."

"Where'd you read that?" Anger scoffed.

"It doesn't matter, I read it and it's great," Joy replied before looking to Cherry. "Creativity, a little imagination, please!"

Cherry took out a piece and put it into what looked like a car ignition to help Riley visualize what her room should look like.

"Alright, imagination time." Patch smiled.

"We'll put the bed there and the desk over there." Joy began.

"The hockey lamp goes there." Fear then decided.

"Uh, put the chair there." Anger helped.

"This is all working out perfect." Atticus smiled.

"I think the trophy collection should go there." Patch suggested.

"Stars, I like that!" Fear beamed.

"Now we're talkin'!" Joy smiled which made Riley also smile. "Let's go get our stuff from the moving van!"

* * *

Riley soon ran downstairs, excited.

"All right, goodbye," Christopher sighed before hanging up the phone and looking to his wife. "The moving van won't here until Thursday."

"You're kidding," Jessica replied before sighing. "I told you we should've let my brother or father come with us."

"Drell knew about this?" Atticus asked with his eye twitching.

The emotions overreacted again since the moving van wasn't there which made Riley overwhelmed.

"You said it would be here yesterday!" Jessica told her husband.

Oddball yawned and shook a little as she came into the room while Jessica and Christopher discussed what was going on right now.

"One of us should get out of Riley's head and help." Patch said.

"Might as well be Atticus, I mean he does everything around here..." Cherry deadpanned.

"Cherry..." Atticus sighed.

Patch then looked to see Oddball. "Well, Oddball's my niece, maybe I should be the one to go."

"Why not just use the wheel?" Fear suggested.

"The wheel?" Patch asked. "Like the Wheel of Fortune?"

"Yeah, only it let's us choose who gets to go into the world outside of Riley's head." Joy said.

"That's odd..." Patch replied.

They all then came to a wheel that had different colored spaces that represented the emotions' to show who would go help out Riley. Joy then came to the wheel and spun it to let it decide who would go out and help Riley out.

"I better make sure Cherry stays in Riley's head, so then the dreams can be in control." Drell said as he saw this going on through his crystal ball.

Oddball came up to Riley, quietly whimpering. Riley bent down to Oddball and hugged her mother's puppy who was now the family pet. After spinning for a while, the wheel soon slowed down. Drell stood up and he took out his wand and blasted it through the crystal ball to make it land on someone other than Cherry since she was needed in Riley's dreams and it soon landed on Atticus.

"I knew it." Cherry rolled her eyes.

"If you leave Creativity, then who will help the Dream Studio?" Joy rhetorically asked.

Cherry sighed. "I guess so..."

"Besides, Riley is my niece," Atticus whispered to Cherry. "I'm sure Jessica would appreciate it if I helped out since I'm Riley's favorite uncle."

"That makes sense." Patch said.

"Okay then, lower the tube." Joy said.

Fear and Disgust pushed a button which then brought out a tube.

"This is only for emergencies," Joy warned the others. "Now here we go!" she then pushed the button.

Atticus soon went up the tube and he was outside of Riley's head and was now his usual self and was in front of the door, he looked around and knocked on it while Jessica and Christopher seemed to be arguing about the moving van and where that luckily soon got them to stop.

* * *

Jessica opened the door and then smiled to see her little brother. "Oh... Atticus."

"Hi there." Atticus smiled back to his sister as he came inside, then looked around. "Wow, what a dump."

"Thanks," Jessica smirked. "It's better than your room."

"I came by to see if I can help." Atticus said.

"I would appreciate it," Jessica put her arm around Atticus. "Especially since Riley will be new in school."

Riley was worried about her parents stressing out and decided to play her favorite sport of hockey to lighten the mood. "Anderson makes her move! She's closing in!" she then used a paper wad as a hockey puck.

"Sounds like someone wants to play her favorite game." Atticus smirked playfully to Riley.

"Oh, no, you're not!" Christopher chuckled as he challenged Riley.

"She's lining up for the shot!" Riley smirked as she then ran and aimed for the fireplace as a replacement goal and where she soon made the shot. "She shoots, she scores!" she cheered for herself.

"Remind me to introduce you to Darla's friend Yuki." Atticus smiled to his niece since the Japanese girl in Hawaii also liked hockey.

"I'd like that, Uncle Atticus." Riley smiled back.

"Ready for your mom and I to join in?" Atticus asked.

"Come on, Grandma." Riley smirked to Jessica.

"Grandma?" Jessica smirked back before putting her hair up.

"Uh-oh, you've done it now, Riley." Atticus smirked.

"Now she's in trouble." Oddball giggled.

Jessica took out a pillow as Riley played with her hockey stick and Atticus joined in on the fun. Atticus of course would be fair by not using all of his strength. Christopher laughed and then picked up his wife and daughter.

"Cheap shot, cheap shot!" Atticus called to his brother-in-law.

"Uncle Atticus is right!" Riley giggled.

Oddball playfully growled and bit into Christopher's pant leg. "This is a penalty!" She then muffled.

Christopher's phone soon rang. "Ah, sorry, hold on, hold on." Christopher took out his cell phone and took the call.

"Wait, what...?" Joy pouted.

"You're kidding!" Christopher said on the other line before sighing. "All right... Stall for me. I'll be right there."

Atticus held Riley in comfort.

"What's going on?" Oddball asked.

"The investor's supposed to show up on Thursday, not today!" Christopher frowned. "I gotta go."

"It's okay," Jessica soothed. "We get it."

"I'll get the rest of your stuff from the moving van and I'll be back before you know it." Atticus said.

"I gotta get going," Christopher said as he went out the door. "See ya, sweetie."

* * *

"Dad just left." Fear trembled.

"He doesn't love us anymore," Sadness moaned. "That's sad... I should drive, right?"

Joy held her back.

"No way." Cherry said.

"Joy?" Sadness looked to the yellow emotion in charge.

"Uh, just give me one second..." Joy replied nervously. "Um, you know what I've realized?"

"We haven't had lunch?" Patch spoke up.

"Will you stop thinking about your stomach, you dog?!" Cherry complained.

"No, he's right!" Joy replied as she took out a memory that showed a pizza shop down the street from the house. "Remember?"

"I was right!" Patch cheered.

"Stupid dog." Cherry pouted.

"Don't make me bite you." Patch threatened.

* * *

"Hey, I saw a pizza place down the street," Riley spoke up. "Maybe we could try that?"

"Pizza sounds delicious," Jessica smiled to her daughter. "Wanna come, Atticus?"

"Sure, I can get you after lunch." Atticus said.


	3. Chapter 3

They came to the pizza shop to check it out and where it was alright until Riley was given the pizza she ordered and it was a broccoli pizza.

"What the heck is that?!" Fear gagged.

"Who puts broccoli on pizza?!" Joy complained.

"That's it, I'm done." Disgust walked off in a huff.

"Congratulations, San Francisco, you've ruined pizza!" Anger growled. "First the Hawaiians, and now you!"

Once they got their pizza, Atticus soon secretly used magic to make the pizza more delicious.

"Atticus..." Jessica quietly warned.

"Hey, I'm not breaking the rules if she doesn't notice." Atticus defended since Riley wasn't of age to learn about her magical abilities yet.

"Well, at least the pizza is now better." Jessica said.

Atticus smiled innocently.

* * *

After pizza, they were headed back to the house.

"I guess we should be lucky that pizza had other good choices." Jessica said to her daughter on the walk back home.

"Yeah, and such a good thing that broccoli disappeared." Riley said.

"You could call it magic." Atticus smirked.

"Don't push it," Jessica warned her brother quietly. "But, I will admit, not as bad as that soup at that diner in Nebraska."

"Oh, yeah," Riley chuckled. "That spoon stood up in the soup by itself! That was disgusting..."

* * *

This soon gave Joy an idea of one of the memories.

"Dad's got a steel stomach." Riley continued.

"That drive out was pretty fun, huh?" Jessica smiled. "What was your favorite part?"

"Spitting out the car window!" Anger suggested.

"Definitely not when Dad was singing." Disgust scoffed.

"Wearing a seat-belt!" Fear suggested.

"Oh, what about the time with the dinosaur?" Joy suggested before she ran over and pushed a button.

And soon, a memory shows.

"I liked that time with the dinosaur," Riley smiled up to Jessica. "That was pretty funny."

Jessica laughed with Riley until Riley's smile suddenly turned into a frown.

* * *

"What just happened?" Cherry asked before turning around.

Sadness was touching the memory which turned it from yellow to blue.

"Sadness, stop!" Patch told her.

Sadness soon let go and looked soft.

"Oh, great, now that memory is sad." Patch groaned.

"What did you do?" Joy asked as she took the memory.

"I just touched it." Sadness replied.

Joy then tried to change the memory back, but it didn't seem to work.

"I don't think you can turn it back to a happy memory." Atticus said.

"Good going, Sadness," Disgust deadpanned. "Now when Riley thinks of that moment with Dad, she's gonna feel sad. Bravo."

"I'm sorry, guys," Sadness pouted. "I don't really know... I thought maybe if you..."

"We'll talk about this later." Patch said.

"Joy, we got a stairway coming up." Disgust pointed out.

"Just don't touch any other memories until we figure out what's going on." Joy told Sadness as she came to control Riley.

"Okay." Sadness frowned.

"All right, get ready!" Joy beamed. "This is a monster railing and we are riding it all the way down!"

* * *

"You wanna slide down, Riles?" Atticus asked his niece. "I'll show ya!" he then latched on the railing and slid down it. "Wheee!" he then landed on his feet and turned back with a smile. "Come on!"

Riley giggled to him, she was then about to join him, but for some reason, she frowned and decided against it.

"That was odd." Atticus said.

* * *

"Wait, what happened?" Joy frowned.

A sphere was rolling toward the emotions.

"Isn't this a Core Memory?" Cherry picked up.

Sadness looked out to the islands that had Riley's personality traits and one of them appeared to be shutting down.

Cherry soon rushed and put the Core Memory back in place. "Stay in there..." she grunted as she tried to put the memory back in place.

Joy looked out to see Goofball Island was blacking out, but was soon back in light for now.

Riley soon came back to the railing and slid down it. "Whoo-hoo!"

"That was close." Patch sighed.

"I wanted to maybe hold one..." Sadness reached out.

Patch then blocked her away from the Core Memories. "No, Sadness!"

"Good thinking, Loyalty." Joy said.

Sadness frowned as she felt neglected and useless.

"Why don't you try to think of something funny?" Cherry suggested.

"Hmm... Oh! Remember the funny movie where the dog dies?" Sadness suggested with an amused smile.

"That's not funny." Joy said.

Cherry hid a giggle until Joy flashed a 'shut up' look to her.

"Okay, what about that time with Meg when Riley laughed so hard milk came out of her nose?" Joy suggested, cracking up laughing while trying to tell the story.

"Yeah, that hurt, it felt like fire," Sadness pouted. "Ooh, it was awful..."

"Okay, how about try thinking of something fun?" Patch suggested.

"What're your favorite things to do?" Joy asked.

"My favorite?" Sadness asked. "Um, well, I like it when we're outside..."

"That's good!" Joy beamed. "Like, there's the beach and sunshine! Oh! Like that time we buried Dad in the sand up to his neck."

"I was thinking more like rain." Sadness droned.

"Oh..." Patch said.

"Rain? Rain is my favorite too!" Joy smiled nervously. "We can stomp around in puddles. You know, there's cool umbrellas, lightning storms..."

"More like when the rain runs down your back and makes your shoes soggy," Sadness sulked. "And we get all wet, cold, shivery, and everything just starts feel droopy." She then fell flat on her face and began to cry.

"Is she ever going to stop being sad?" Patch groaned.

"Her name _is_ Sadness." Cherry replied.

"She's the opposite of where we're going right now..." Joy groaned herself as Sadness cried.

"Maybe she can read one of the books?" Patch suggested.

"Sadness, why are you crying now?" Cherry asked.

"Crying helps me slow down and obsess over the weight of life's problems." Sadness looked up before going back into her crying fit.

"Oh, brother." Patch groaned. He then pushed Sadness over to the bookshelves.

"Let's read some mind manuals," Joy agreed. "Sounds fun!"

"I've read most of them." Sadness sulked.

"Which ones haven't you read?" Patch asked her.

"This one seems interesting," Joy said as she took out one of the books. "'Long Term Memory Retrieval: Volume 47'."

"That one I haven't read." Sadness had to admit.

"Good, then how's about you read that?" Patch suggested.

Sadness took a look through the book.

"See? Fun already!" Joy beamed. "Oh, you lucky dog... You're reading these cool things, we gotta go work, life is so unfair..." she then sighed boredily as she came back over to the control panel.

* * *

 ** _Back in the outside world..._**

"I can't believe how much you've grown," Atticus smiled to Riley. "I remember just yesterday, you were a baby, I remember our first Christmas..."

"I remember a white dog named Puppy Paws..." Riley replied.

"Who then got to be named Santa Paws." Atticus smiled.

"I was little, but I still remember." Riley replied.

"Hmm... Must be one of your first memories." Atticus ruffled up his niece's hair.

They soon then got back home.

* * *

Riley went to get her pajamas on as it was getting dark.

"Excited to start your new school?" Atticus asked.

"I guess..." Riley sighed as she was a little nervous about it.

"Don't worry, you'll like your new school." Atticus assured her.

"You think so?" Riley asked.

"I know so," Atticus hugged her gently and softly. "Tell you what, I'll go with you."

"Thanks, Uncle Atticus." Riley smiled.

"Come on, let's go see if your parents are ready for ya." Atticus then walked with her.

Oddball smiled up to Riley as her tail wagged out of excitement.

"Looks like Oddball sure is." Atticus smiled.

"Uh-huh! Uh-huh!" Oddball beamed.


	4. Chapter 4

Riley smiled, then sighed as her parents were having their own problems right now. "Mom, Dad, come kiss me good night!"

"Please say yes, please say yes." Patch begged.

Christopher and Jessica were too busy right now, but they promised they would come up soon. Riley frowned as she then went up to her room with Oddball behind her.

"Did you hear Dad?" Fear shivered. "He sounded really upset."

* * *

Once Riley got to her new room she saw everything from her old room was there and where it was all as she had imagined and she knew her favorite uncle did this for her as Atticus placed the last item of Riley's in the room. Riley felt a little nervous sleeping in her new room, but Oddball's company and the way her room was the way it was supposed to be was helping calm her down a little.

"I know it's not your old room, but it's better than sleeping on the floor." Atticus said to Riley.

"Thanks a lot, Uncle Atticus..." Riley said. "Um, you don't think there are bears in San Francisco, do you?"

"No, bears only live in the woods." Atticus said.

Riley still felt nervous. Oddball came to the top of Riley's bed and nuzzled against her.

"Oh, I love you too, girl..." Riley hugged the growing dalmatian puppy.

"I still believe how much she's grown." Atticus smiled.

Oddball smiled back.

"Is it true that she's your dog's niece?" Riley asked.

"Yep, just like you and me." Atticus smiled to her.

"Cool." Riley smiled.

Atticus patted her on the head.

Riley hugged him nice and tight. "How'd you get so strong?"

"I'll tell you someday," Atticus promised. "You want me to walk you to school tomorrow?"

Riley pouted about her new school, but then nodded as that sounded like a good idea. Oddball suddenly had an idea about Riley going to school, but she would wait.

"Can you fly me to school?" Riley whispered to Atticus since she knew one of the family secrets.

"Let's try not to attract too much unnecessary attention, but I'll get you there in a flash." Atticus chuckled.

"Please at least fly me there as Saiya Man." Riley begged.

* * *

"Time to activate the puppy dog eyes." Joy said.

The other emotions agreed. Joy pushed a button which made Riley's eyes big with a whimpering pout.

* * *

"Oh, Riley, do you really think you can do that to-" Atticus replied until he looked into her eyes and saw Oddball was doing the same thing to help him give in. "Oh, all right!" he then said. "I'll do it... Just don't tell your mother."

"I already know and I'm okay with it." Jessica said as she came into the room.

"GAH!" Atticus yelped and then smiled nervously. "I was just sending Riley off to bed..."

"Hey, Mom," Riley looked to her mother. "Where's Dad?"

"On the phone," Jessica sighed as she rubbed her eyes through her new glasses. "This new venture is keeping him pretty busy."

"Well, at least my stuff got here." Riley said.

"I helped." Atticus smiled.

"Yes," Jessica smiled back before sighing about her husband. "Oh, Riley, your dad's a little stressed, you know, about getting his company up and running, but at least your Uncle Atticus is here like I wanted him to."

Riley pouted slightly in anger.

 _'I can already tell Anger took control a bit.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"I guess what I really want to say is thank you," Jessica smiled to her daughter. "You know, through all this confusion, you stayed... Well, you stayed our happy girl. Your dad's under a lot of pressure, but if you and I keep smiling, even Oddball and Uncle Atticus, it would be a big help. We can do that for him, right?"

Joy then pressed a button to make Riley smile.

"Yeah, sure." Riley smiled back to her mother.

"Thatta girl." Atticus smiled.

"What did we do to deserve you?" Jessica also smiled before kissing Riley on the forehead and turned out her light. "Come on, Atticus, I'll show you a room."

"Right behind you, sis." Atticus smiled before following her.

"Sweet dreams." Jessica told Riley and Oddball before shutting the door behind her and Atticus.

"Good night..." Riley said before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

"Ooh, that's my cue!" Cherry said as she then went over to a tube and was sucked down it as she ran over to the other side of Riley's head where the dream department was. "Just in time."

"Looks like we're going into REM," Joy told the others. "I got Dream Duty, so I'll take care on sending these to Long Term."

The others then went away for the night as Cherry went into Riley's dream.

"All right, what's on today, Dream Department?" Joy asked.

Cherry made the dream nice and happy at first with the family flying in the clouds until they came to a haunted mansion-like home with ghosts, and the dead mouse talking to her, with a bear that had broccoli pizza, but it soon changed as Atticus was shown as a superhero in Riley's dream. Cherry was mostly using Fear and Disgust's memories for the dream since Riley was not that happy about the move, but she decided to put Atticus in to help save the day so Riley wouldn't have a nightmare.

Joy was happy to watch this as the dream was now looking more like a movie as the bear, dead rat, and broccoli all combined and became a warrior and where Atticus wasn't afraid to fight it. Riley smiled in her sleep as she had a peaceful dream and was now excited about going to school tomorrow, but still wanted Atticus to go with her. However, before Riley would wake up, Oddball snuck into Riley's backpack like her Uncle Patch would with Atticus and she giggled to herself in excitement.

* * *

Once the next day came, Atticus was ready to go superhero so he could fly Riley to school. Riley was excitedly eating her breakfast, though she did wonder where Oddball went to as she wanted to say goodbye to her dog first before going to school.

"Hello, did I wake you?" Joy smirked to the others as she played an accordion.

"Do you have to play that?" Anger complained.

"Yeah, do you?" Patch groaned.

"Well, I have to practice," Joy smiled. "And I don't think of it as playing so much as hugging! Okay, first day of school!" she then zipped down to the control panel. "I was up late last night figuring out a new plan, here it is, FEAR!"

Fear gasped slightly.

"I need a list of the possible negative outcomes on the first day at a new school." Joy commanded.

"That should be easy for him." Patch said.

"Way ahead of you," Fear nodded. "Does anybody know how to spell 'meteor'?"

"M-E-T-E-O-R." Patch told him.

"Disgust, make sure Riley stands out today, but also blends in." Joy told the green emotion as she got her make-up on.

"I agree with Joy." Cherry said as she came in.

"When I'm through with Riley, the other kids will look at their own outfits and barf." Disgust smirked.

"Joy? Yes, Joy. You'll be in charge of the console, keeping Riley happy all day long. And may I add, I love your dress, it's so adorable? Oh, this old thing, thank you so much, I love it the way it twirls!" Joy talked with herself.

"TRAIN!" Cherry called out.

The Train of Thought soon came in.

"Train of Thought right on schedule," Joy smiled. "Anger, unload the day dreams from Creativity, I ordered extra in case things get slow in class."

"It might come in handy if this school is full of boring, useless classes," Anger agreed. "Which it probably will be!"

"Of course it possibly will." Cherry said.

"Oh, Sadness, I have a super important job just for you." Joy stopped the blue emotion.

"Really?" Sadness smiled.

"Mm-hmm, follow me." Joy replied before taking out chalk and drawing a circle around her.

"Smart." Patch smiled.

"Perfect! This is the Circle of Sadness," Joy explained. "Your job is to make sure that all of the sadness stays inside of it."

"So, you want me to just stand here?" Sadness asked.

"Hey, it's not my place to tell you how to do your job, just make sure that all of the sadness stays in the circle!" Joy replied. "See? You're a pro at this! Isn't this fun?"

"No." Sadness pouted.

"Look, this way, you don't make any memories sad." Patch said.

"All right, everyone, fresh start," Joy walked over. "It'll be an even greater day since Uncle Atticus will be taking us to school!"

* * *

"So, big day..." Jessica smiled to Riley as she helped with the backpack. "Your bag seems a little heavier than I remembered."

"I was hoping I could say bye to Oddball." Riley replied as she got her backpack on.

"Oh, I'm sure she's around here somewhere." Christopher said.

"New school and new friends." Jessica smiled.

"I know! I'm kind of nervous, but mostly excited," Riley smiled back. "How do I look? Do you like my shirt?"

"Very cute!" Jessica nodded. She soon looked upstairs to see if Atticus had changed into his superhero suit yet. "Atticus, Riley's gonna be late for school!" she then called out.

"Almost ready!" Atticus said as he polished his red visors before putting them over his eyes. "Okay, ready!"

"Let's see your outfit, Uncle Atticus!" Riley smiled.

Atticus stepped out and came down the stairs with a smile. He had his red visors on along with a white cape with matching gloves and boots and had a black and green outfit on.

"Awesome!" Riley was ecstatic.

* * *

They were about to leave.

"Have a great day at school, Monkey." Christopher smiled.

Riley and Christopher then grunted to each other like monkeys before Riley went out the door.

Jessica even joined in after a minute before chuckling. "Have a great day, sweetheart!"

"Ready for flight, Sayia Man style?" Atticus asked Riley.

"Uh-huh, uh-huh!" Riley nodded eagerly.

Atticus smiled as he then gently picked up Riley and flew into the sky with her.


	5. Chapter 5

Atticus smiled as he then gently picked up Riley and flew into the sky with her. Atticus looked around until he found Riley's school as Riley enjoyed the flight very much so far. And he soon landed in front of the school.

"Wow, Riley, this looks like a nice school." Atticus smiled.

"It sure does." Riley smiled back.

* * *

The students talked amongst themselves until they looked up into the sky.

"Hey, is that the new kid?" a boy whispered as he held a basketball.

"She knows a superhero?" a girl replied.

"Looks like Uncle Atticus has given us some rep." Joy smiled.

"Of course, part of my plan to help Riley stand out." Disgust smirked smugly.

"Smart." Patch approved.

Atticus smiled as he gently placed Riley down on the ground and the other students looked over to her in shock and excitement.

"Have a good first day of school, Riley." Atticus smiled down to his niece once he set her on the ground gently.

"Thanks." Riley smiled back.

Atticus gave her another hug before going off back to the Anderson house. Riley took a deep breath and ran into the school to begin her new life in a new town in her new school. And where it seemed to now start out great as everyone seemed excited that she knew a superhero.

* * *

Riley found the way to the classroom and she sat at the empty desk in the room as the other students talked amongst themselves while she tried to tell herself to be calm and careful.

"Okay, we've got a group of cool girls, 2:00." Disgust noted as Riley looked to a small group of girls talking to each other, appearing to be gossiping.

"How do you know?" Patch asked.

"Double ears pierced," Disgust told him. "Infinity scarf..."

"Ohh." Patch said, now understanding.

"Whoa, is she wearing eye shadow?" Joy asked.

"Yeah, we want to be friends with them." Disgust replied.

"Let's go talk to them!" Joy encouraged.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa!" Cherry stopped Joy.

"What's wrong?" Joy asked.

"We can't talk to them, we want them to like us!" Cherry replied.

"Oh, yeah... Wait what?" Joy asked out of confusion.

"Creativity is right." Disgust agreed.

"And how are we going to do that without talking to them?" Patch asked.

"It's a girl thing, you wouldn't understand." Disgust rolled her emerald eyes.

"Almost finished with the potential disasters," Fear said as he walked over with a large stack of papers. "Worst case scenario is either quicksand, spontaneous combustion, or getting called on by the teacher. So as long as none of those happen-"

"Wait for it." Patch said.

"Okay, everybody," the teacher walked in. "We have a new student in class today."

"Are you kidding me?!" Fear panicked. "Out of the gate?! This is not happening!"

"Riley, would you like to tell us something about yourself?" the teacher prompted.

Riley soon stood up to tell then about herself.

"Pretend we can't speak English!" Fear panicked.

"Don't worry, I got this." Joy replied as she took control.

"Uh, okay..." Riley then stood up as all eyes were on her. "My name is Riley Anderson. I'm from Minnesota and now I live here..."

That seemed to be all she had to say for now. Everyone else appeared to be staring into Riley's soul which made her feel even more shy and uncomfortable.

"And how about Minnesota?" the teacher replied before chuckling. "Can you tell us something about it? Well, you certainly get more snow than we do."

Joy laughed at the teacher's little joke. "She's hilarious!"

Cherry simply rolled her eyes as she didn't get the joke.

"Yeah, it gets pretty cold," Riley let out a small smile. "The lake freezes over, and that's when we play hockey, and sometimes I throw snowballs at Oddball, she catches them in her mouth... I'm on a great hockey team, we're called the Prairie Dogs. My friend Meg plays forward and my dad's the coach... Pretty much everyone in my family skates..."

The emotions soon played one of the memories of her playing hockey.

"It's kind of a family tradition," Riley continued as she remembered the good times. "We go out on the lake almost every weekend."

However, the memory turned to blue which only meant one thing...

"Or we did... 'Til I moved away..." Riley frowned.

"Sadness, leave the memory alone!" Patch told her once he turned around to see Sadness was touching the memory.

"Oh, I know, I'm sorry..." Sadness pouted.

"Get back in your circle!" Joy scolded as she pushed a button, but nothing happen. "Why won't it eject?!"

"I don't think Riley's in the mood to forget it." Cherry said.

"We used to play tag and stuff." Riley sniffled as she began to cry.

"Cool kids whispering at 3:00!" Disgust panicked.

"They're judging us!" Fear yelped.

Patch soon panicked as Sadness was taking control. The others tried to help Joy take the memory to make it happy again, but it was pointless since it was now a sad memory.

"But, everything's different now..." Riley frowned which made Oddball peek out a little and quietly whimper since her best friend was unhappy. "Since we moved... Uncle Atticus is visiting, but it's just not the same..."

* * *

"Oh, no, we're crying at school!" Fear flipped out.

"Sadness, stop! Get away from the controls now! You are making this first day at school worse!" Patch told her.

"I'm sorry!" Sadness frowned.

A Core Memory then appeared and it was blue.

"It's a Core Memory!" Fear panicked.

"But it's blue." Disgust pouted.

"Oh, no, we have to stop it from getting to the rest of the Core Memories." Patch said.

"Stop that memory!" Joy tried to stop the sad memory, but she couldn't, she then soon picked it up.

"Now, let's dump this baby." Patch decided.

"Joy, no, it's a Core Memory!" Sadness begged as she came over and accidentally made the other Core Memories fall out.

"Oh, come on!" Patch complained before he rushed and helped get all of the Core Memories, except for the new one.

This seemed to make the islands shut down. Joy yelped and she then tried to put the Memories back into place. The blue memory was then going through a tube and Joy tried to stop it and Sadness got sucked up with her as they flew in through the tube.

"Oh, crud!" Cherry yelped.

"Cherry, you gotta get them!" Patch pushed the perky goth by his head.'

"Are you nuts?!" Cherry cried out.

"Please." Patch begged, using the puppy dog eye trick.

"Patch, that's not gonna work." Cherry said as she was suddenly stopped.

Patch narrowed his eyes, then pushed her in with his head. Cherry yelped as she fell in through the hole and was then sucked in through the tube.

* * *

"Thank you, Riley," the teacher said as the blonde girl then sat back down in her desk. "I know it can be tough moving to a new place, but we're happy to have you here. All right, everyone, get out your history books and turn to chapter seven."

"Wait, without Joy, this is could be a problem." Patch said.

"Can I say the new curse word I learned now?" Anger asked.

"Go on ahead." Patch shrugged.

Cherry, Sadness, and Joy cried out as they were sucked through the tube.

"This isn't as much fun by accident!" Cherry yelped.

They all soon ended up with all the memories that went through the tube end up.

* * *

Cherry landed first as Joy and Sadness then landed after her.

"I got them," Joy held the memories before looking around. "Where are we?"

"This is the Long Term Memory place." Cherry replied as she came down here every night for Riley's dreams.

"Oh, great." Joy groaned.

Cherry came out of the box and then flapped out her sweatshirt as a few of the memory spheres rolled out. Sadness and Joy both soon got out.

"Goofball Island?" Joy looked up as she saw one of the shut down islands before looking out to the others.

"Riley's Islands of Personality!" Sadness cried out. "They're all shut down! Oh, this is bad..."

"This is no time to panic." Cherry said.

"Creativity is right, we... We can fix this," Joy replied. "We just have to get back to Headquarters, plug the Core Memories in, and Riley will be back to normal!"

"Riley has no Core Memories," Sadness frowned. "No Personality Islands... And no... *gasp!*"

"What, what is it?" Joy asked.

"You..." Sadness pointed to her. "You're not in Headquarters... Without Joy, Riley can't be happy. We gotta get her back up there."

"Creativity, do you know how to get us back to Headquarters?" Joy asked Cherry.

"There's a bridge down that way." Cherry pointed out.

"That's great." Joy smiled.

* * *

 ** _Back at school..._**

Riley sighed as she was isolated from the other kids since she cried in school which gave her a bad reputation even if she did know a superhero. She then took out her backpack and was about to take out her lunch until she looked in. "Oddball?" she then asked. "What're you doing here?"

Oddball smiled and nuzzled up against Riley.

"Aw, you had a feeling I might need you, right?" Riley smiled.

"Luckily I found a book telling about one of us able to still make Riley happy and smiling." Patch said as he took control.

"For now anyway, it won't last forever without Joy." Anger replied.

"This'll do for now." Patch nodded.

"You'll just have to act as Joy for now." Disgust said to Patch.

"I'm sure I can do that." Patch said.


	6. Chapter 6

**_Later after school, it was time for dinner..._**

The family was having Chinese takeout.

"Uh, interesting choice." Atticus said.

"Who doesn't love Chinese?" Jessica smiled.

Riley picked at her food, but she was glad that Oddball managed to sneak into school to cheer her up. Atticus simply shrugged before joining in.

"Come on, be happy!" Patch pouted as he tried to make Riley happy. "Oh, who am I kidding? Riley's homesick and there's nothing I can do to make her happy but just smile."

"Hey, Riley, I've got good news," Jessica smiled. "I found a junior hockey league right here in San Francisco, and get this: Try-outs are tomorrow after school! What luck, right?"

"Hockey?" Anger asked.

"Uh-oh, what do we do?" Disgust asked as Joy wasn't there to make Riley smile.

Patch soon took control so Riley would smile. Riley's smile wasn't all the way, it was almost like a small smirk like how Cherry would show slight happiness.

"Won't it be great to be back on the ice?" Jessica smiled to her daughter.

Patch soon looked through the book to see that it said there was a lever for nodding Riley's head. Disgust pushed a button herself.

"Yeah, that sounds fantastic." Riley replied quietly.

"What was that?!" Fear yelped at her. "That wasn't anything like Joy! At least Loyalty made her smile!"

"Uh, because I'm not Joy or Loyalty." Disgust folded her arms with a scoff.

"Just let me handle the controls until Joy gets back." Patch said.

* * *

 ** _Inside Jessica's head..._**

"Did you guys pick up on that?" Jessica's Sadness asked.

The rest of Jessica's emotions agreed as they knew something had to be up with Riley.

"Should we find out what's going on?" Jessica's Fear asked.

"Let's probe, but keep it subtle so she doesn't notice." Jessica's Sadness suggested to Jessica's Joy.

Jessica's Joy nodded and took controls.

* * *

"So, how was the first day of school?" Jessica asked her daughter.

"She's probing us." Anger groaned.

Patch soon took control and pushed a button.

"It was pretty good when Uncle Atticus took me to school, I guess..." Riley said as she picked at her food.

"Isn't there like some kind of microphone?" Patch asked.

"You mean you wanna try to be Riley's conscience?" Fear asked.

"Yes." Patch nodded.

"Where is that button?" Fear pondered.

Disgust looked around.

"Over here." Anger said as he pointed to the button on the side of the controls.

Patch then went to that control.

Jessica then tried to get her husband's attention to help him help with talking with Riley about school.

* * *

Christopher's mind seemed to be elsewhere as he was thinking more about a hockey game he saw the other day.

 _'Seriously?'_ Atticus thought to himself as he knew Christopher wasn't paying attention.

"Ahem!" Jessica cleared her throat.'

Christopher soon looked up once he saw his wife looking at him.

 _'This isn't good for him.'_ Atticus thought to himself as he saw Christopher looking like he wasn't paying attention.

"Uh-oh, she's looking at us," Christopher's Anger noticed. "What did she say?"

"What? Oh, uh, sorry, sir, no one was listening." Christopher's Fear replied.

"Oh, great, he's making that dumb face." Jessica's Anger groaned.

"I could strangle him right now!" Jessica's Disgust growled.

"Signal him again." Jessica's Sadness told Jessica's Joy.

Jessica then glanced to her husband and then their daughter so Christopher would take the hint.

"Ah, so, Riley, how was school?" Christopher asked.

This caused for Atticus to face-palm. Oddball even groaned and shook her head.

"For this we gave up that Brazilian helicopter pilot?!" Jessica's Anger snapped.

"Move, I'll be Joy!" Anger took over.

"No, Anger!" Patch panicked.

"School was great, all right?" Riley growled.

Patch soon ties Anger up until after dinner.

"Let me out!" Anger snapped.

"No, you're gonna get Riley in trouble!" Patch glared before he soon rushed back to the controls and pushed the button on the side.

"You sure you know what you're doing?" Disgust asked.

"I saw this on Osmosis Jones." Patch reassured.

"Whatever." Disgust shrugged.

A microphone soon came up on the controls.

Patch cleared his throat. "Testing, one, two, three... Testing, one, two, three..."

Riley blinked as she ate little bits of her dinner.

"Riley, relax, I'm your conscience." Patch spoke.

"You are?" Riley whispered after swallowing her food.

"Yes, and believe me, I know life is tough, but you can get through it," Patch replied. "The last thing your parents or anything else need is your disappointment, and I will be here for you."

"Thanks." Riley smiled quietly.

"It'll get all better... I promise you... Just believe in yourself..." Patch smiled back.

"Okay." Riley whispered.

Patch smiled as he took care of this.

Anger muffled as he struggled to get free. " **YOU LITTLE SH-** "

Patch then pushed a button that bleeped out Anger.

"Let's just let Loyalty handle this." Fear said.

"Don't worry about school, Riley," Atticus soothed his niece. "It'll get better."

"I hope." Riley frowned.

Oddball nuzzled up against Riley in comfort. Riley soon pet Oddball as a way of showing she appreciated Oddball being there. Oddball smiled.

"May I be excused?" Riley asked.

"Sure, dear, go ahead." Jessica allowed as she could understand how Riley felt, she felt the same way when she moved away from Beach City when she was younger.

"We're almost there." Cherry said.

Riley left the table and came upstairs to her room as Oddball then followed her.

"She must be having a hard time adjusting." Atticus said.

"Well, I felt the same way when we left Beach City," Jessica replied. "It was tough to leave Amethyst."

"Maybe I should go talk to her." Christopher said.

"Probably a good idea." Atticus agreed as he slurped his noodles.

* * *

Joy, Sadness, and Cherry were now rushing to one of the personality lands.

"We're gonna walk out there?" Sadness asked. "On that?"

"It's the quickest way back." Joy replied.

"Yeah, so come on." Cherry said.

"But it's right by the Memory Dump," Sadness whimpered. "If we fall, we'll be forgotten forever."

"Come on, do this for Riley, it's not so bad once you get used to it." Cherry said before closing her eyes to get over her fear of heights as she thought positive thoughts to help her across the narrow bridge.

"She's right, Sadness." Joy smiled.

Sadness and Joy tried to follow after Cherry.

"Just keep your eyes closed." Cherry told herself.

Joy had a little balance trouble since she was carrying the Core Memories, and where for her, this wasn't going to be easy.

* * *

Riley was laying on her side of her bed as she hugged Oddball, trying to keep it together.

Christopher knocked on the door before opening it to see his daughter. "Hey, kiddo." He greeted.

Riley only glanced at him. Oddball looked up.

"How you doing?" Christopher asked.

"Okay, I guess..." Riley sighed. "School was fun when Uncle Atticus dropped me off, but... I'm not sure if I can do this... What about Meg and everyone else back home?"

"I'm sure they miss you." Christopher said.

Oddball nuzzled up against Riley to help cheer her up.

"Come on, where's my happy girl?" Christopher cooed. "Monkey..." he then grunted and chattered like a monkey.

"Uh-oh..." Patch gulped as he looked back to the personality islands.

"Oh, he's trying to start up Goofball!" Anger alerted the others.

"Come on..." Christopher tried before continuing on as Riley wasn't in the mood.

"Riley, quick, tell your dad that you're kind of tired and just want to sleep." Patch said through the microphone.

"Dad, I'm just really tired, okay?" Riley relied softly.

"Oh...Okay." Christopher said softly.

* * *

Cherry yelped as she was losing her balance as Goofball Island appeared to be shutting down. She then looked ahead to see the bridge breaking and ran back. "Go back! **GO BACK!"**

Joy and Sadness both soon went back to the island. Cherry ran after them, trying to keep her balance before the bridge would break. Cherry, Sadness, and Joy all ran before they could fall or be crushed. Soon enough, Goofball Island was no more and it fell to the bottomless pit.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry complained.

"What...?" Joy frowned as the island was gone forever.

"Okay, don't worry, there is another one on Friendship Island." Cherry said.

"We have a major problem." Disgust said to the others.

"Oh, Joy, where are you?" Fear whimpered.

"We can fix this, right, Joy?" Sadness asked, worried about the other islands.

Joy did not answer right away.

"Joy?" Cherry asked the happy emotion.

"I... Uh... I don't know..." Joy stammered. "But we have to try... Okay, come on."

Cherry looked up as the power went down. "Not now, Riley's gone to sleep."

"Oh, great," Joy groaned before getting an idea. "Creativity, take us to the Dream Studio with you."

"Can I do that?" Cherry replied.

"Yes." Joy nodded.

"Um, all right then, right this way." Cherry said as she led them back into the Long Term Memory way.

"Alright, then come on, Sadness, let's follow Creativity." Joy smiled.

"But we could get lost in there." Sadness replied.

"Stay positive!" Joy told her.

"Okay, I'm _positive_ we'll get lost in there," Sadness then said. "That's Long Term Memory, an endless warren of corridors and shelves. I read about it in the manuals."

"Trust me, I know the way to the Dream Studio." Cherry said.

"Sadness, if you've read the manuals, then you know the way back to Headquarters!" Joy replied. "Now, come on!"

"I'm too sad to walk." Sadness pouted.

Cherry groaned as she picked up Sadness and carried her. Joy followed after Cherry. Cherry hummed a tune to herself as she passed the corridors.


	7. Chapter 7

"We'll be there soon enough." Joy said.

It seemed to go on forever.

"Man, a lot of these shelves look the same..." Cherry pondered as she soon felt lost without Atticus.

"Sadness, are we almost there?" Joy asked.

"I honestly lost track..." Sadness sulked.

"Oh, come on!" Cherry groaned.

"You don't know where to go?" Joy asked Cherry.

"These all look the same now..." Cherry pouted. "I thought I did..."

'Forget them!" a voice yelled out.

Cherry put her hand to her ear. "That must be the Forgetters."

"Then maybe they know how to get back to the Headquarters." Joy said.

"I'm sorry, Joy..." Cherry frowned.

"It's all right, Creativity, we all make mistakes..." Joy said before hiding a glare to Sadness.

"Phone numbers?" one forgetter asked the other.

"We don't need all these, they're in her phone." the other forgetter replied.

"But what if she doesn't have her phone with her?" Cherry spoke up.

The forgetters turned to see that they had company.

"You can't throw those away!" Joy said as the forgetters came to memories that appeared to be black and white. "Those are perfectly good memories!"

"And why are they in black and white?" Cherry asked.

"When Riley doesn't care about a memory, it fades," the female forgetter explained. "Happens to the best of them."

"Except this bad boy," the male forgetter chuckled as he took out one of the spheres. "This one will never fade."

"No!" Cherry yelled before she took it and ran to throw it into the pit of forgotten memories.

"Hey, give that back!" the forgetters scolded.

Cherry ran with the memory until she was held down and they reached for the memory. "Gaaah!"

Joy soon grabbed it and kept it away from the forgetters. "The song from the gum commercial?!" she then noticed.

"You know, sometimes we just send that up to Headquarters for no reason!" the male forgetter laughed.

"It just plays in Riley's head over and over again like a million times!" the female forgetter added.

"Well, no more." Cherry said as she gave the annoying memory to Sadness so she could make the memory sad.

Sadness looked down.

"Sadness, don't touch-!" Joy yelped until Sadness touched the memory. "That...'

"This way they can't make Riley see this memory." Cherry said.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile..._**

Riley was using her laptop so she could video chat with her best friend back home, and where luckily, she wasn't singing any annoying songs to herself.

 **'How do you like it there, did you feel any earthquakes, is the bridge cool?'** Meg grinned on the other side.

"Yeah, it's good," Riley replied. "What happened at the play-offs?"

 **'We won the first game,'** Meg smiled. **'Coach says we might actually go to the finals this year. Oh! And we've got this new girl on the team, she's so cool."** she then took out a picture on her phone to show a new girl that seemed to had replaced Riley.

"Oh, this is bad." Patch said.

"Oh, she did not just say that." Disgust shook her head.

"A new girl?!" Fear panicked. "Meg has a new friend already?!"

Anger grumbled as he read his newspaper.

"I'm sure that's not true." Patch smiled nervously.

"Stay happy, we do not wanna lose any more islands here, guys!" Disgust warned.

"But how?" Patch asked.

 **'We can pass the puck to each other without looking!'** Meg continued. **'It's like mind reading!'**

"You like to read minds, Meg? I got something for you to read right here!" Anger snarled before taking control.

"No, Anger, don't!" Patch yelped.

"Let's stay calm for one second!" Fear tried.

Anger yanked out his nose and flung him back as he took over.

"I've gotta go." Riley narrowed her eyes at Meg.

"Oh, this can't end well." Patch groaned.

 **'What?'** Meg asked.

"I gotta go!" Riley glared before slamming the laptop shut.

Oddball woke up and looked up to Riley before quietly whimpering.

"What? She's moved on." Riley said.

* * *

 ** _Back in Riley's head..._**

Friendship Island had shut down and crumbled.

"Oh, not Friendship..." Joy frowned as she then looked into a memory that had Riley and Meg together when they were younger.

"This is getting worse and worse." Cherry groaned.

"Oh, Riley loved that one and now it's gone," Sadness pouted. "Goodbye, Friendship, Hello, Loneliness."

Joy grumbled in slight annoyance of Sadness's negativity.

"Even I'm starting to get annoyed by you, Sadness." Cherry groaned.

Joy looked down one path. "We'll just have to go the long way."

"Yeah, the long, long, long, long way..." Sadness droned. "I'm ready."

Joy groaned as they kept moving and Cherry dragged Sadness. "There's got to be a better way."

"Let's hope so." Cherry also groaned in agreement.

There was then humming heard and there appeared to be an elephant figure in the distance.

"It couldn't be." Cherry said.

"Huh?" Joy pondered.

Cherry came to get a closer look to see it was in fact the imaginary friend that she had created for Riley. "Bing-Bong?" she then asked.

Bing-Bong gasped as he was spotted and began to run away.

"Hey, wait, come back!" Cherry told him.

Bing-Bong began to run off, accidentally dropping some memories on the way.

"Bing-Bong, stop!" Cherry called out.

Bing-Bong kept on running and running. Cherry and Joy seemed to had lost him, but then turned to see the elephant creature was right next to them, catching his breath.

"Bing-Bong! It's been so long." Cherry said.

"Creativity?" Bing-Bong asked.

"Uh, yeah..." Cherry replied, still trying to get used to that name despite it being eleven years.

"Um, uh, I was looking for... Diversion!" Bing-Bong said before grabbing a green sphere and tossing it and then ran into a tray of memories, spilling them out onto the floor. "Ow, I hurt all over."

"Creativity, who's over there?" Joy's voice asked.

"It's Riley's imaginary friend!" Cherry called back.

"Wait, you mean Bing-Bong?" Joy smiled.

"You guys really do know me?" Bing-Bong smiled back.

"Well, of course, Riley loved playing with you!" Joy beamed. "You two were best friends next to her and Oddball!"

"And besides, I'm the one that created you." Cherry told him.

"He can take us back to Headquarters!" Joy decided.

"Headquarters?" Bing-Bong asked. "You guys are from Headquarters?"

"Well, yeah, I'm Joy and this is Sadness, you already know Creativity." Joy introduced.

"Hey." Cherry greeted.

"That's Joy?! The Joy?!" Bing-Bong replied. "What the heck are you doing out here?"

"That's a good question," Joy replied before gritting her teeth. "You wanna answer that, Sadness?"

"Oh, I will; it's because Sadness just had to take control of the controls to make Riley sad in class and where that caused a sad Core Memory to be formed!" Cherry told Bing-Bong.

Sadness pouted as that hurt her very deep inside.

"Oh, without Joy, Riley will never be happy," Bing-Bong frowned. "We can't have that, we gotta get her back, I'll tell you what, follow me!" he then led along a way.

"Lead the way then." Cherry said.

"It's so great to see you again!" Joy smiled. "I gotta tell you, I am such a huge fan of your work! Do you remember when you, Riley, and Oddball were in a band? I went to all of your concerts!"

"They were interesting." Cherry said.

"Yeah, I blow a mean nose." Bing-Bong memorized.

"Watching you play tag was such a treat!" Joy continued.

"Yeah, tag is a great game to play as a kid," Cherry said. "Unless you play with the Powerpuff Girls..." She then muttered under her breath.

"Two-time world champ!" Bing-Bong smiled proudly.

"Oh, and remember your rockets?" Joy grinned.

"Of course!" Bing-Bong grinned back. "It runs on song power!"

"Oh, no, not this song again..." Cherry shuddered as she regretted that song right from the beginning. "I never want to hear it again."

"Who's your friend who likes to play?~" Joy smiled.

"Bing-Bong, Bing-Bong!~" Bing-Bong joined in.

"Augh, TripleDent Gum isn't this bad!" Cherry clamped her hands over her ears.

They continued to sing the song until Bing-Bong hurt himself.

"What exactly are you supposed to be?" Sadness looked up and down at Bing-Bong.

"I kind of forgot what you are too." Cherry added to Bing-Bong.

"It's unclear to me too," Bing-Bong replied. "I'm mostly cotton candy, but shape-wise, I'm part cat, part elephant, part dolphin."

"Dolphin?" Joy asked.

Bing-Bong then chirped like a dolphin to prove his point.

"Ohh, yeah." Cherry said.

"You gotta remember, when Riley was three, animals were all the rage," Bing-Bong reminded her. "The cow goes moo, the horse goes neigh, that's all people talked about back then."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," Cherry replied. "So, do you know how to get us back to HQ?"

"Have you tried the Train of Thought?" Bing-Bong asked.

This caused for Cherry to face-palm herself.

"The train, of course, that is so much faster!" Joy agreed. "But how do we catch it?"

"There's a station in Imagination Land!" Cherry remembered.

"That's great!" Joy smiled.

"I know a shortcut," Bing-Bong smiled back. "Come on, this way!"

Joy was about to follow him.

"Are those too heavy?" Cherry asked about the Core Memories at hand.

"I'm afraid these will slow me down." Joy frowned.

Bing-Bong then came back, having an idea for Joy. "Here, use this, oh, wait, hold on a second," he then emptied out the bag he had as it was filled with several Core Memories along with a boot, an anchor, a trumpet, and even a sink as well as a cat. "Here."

"Thanks." Joy smiled before she put the Core Memories in the bag.

They then rushed out to the Imagination Station to catch the Train of Thought. Bing-Bong held the door open for Joy, Sadness, and Cherry so they could go first.

"This is the shortcut?" Cherry asked out of worry.

"What's wrong with it?" Joy asked.

"No, we shouldn't go in there..." Cherry stepped back.

"She's right, I read about this in the manuals." Sadness added.

"Because if we do, then we can say goodbye to our lives." Cherry added.

"But Bing-Bong says this is the quickest way to Headquarters." Joy replied.

"No, but Joy, this is abstract thought." Sadness told her.

"And trust me, you do not want to be in there when it's on." Cherry said.

"What're you talking about? I go in here all the time," Bing-Bong replied. "It's a shortcut, you see! D-A-N-G-E-R, Shortcut, I'll prove it to ya!"

"NO!" Cherry grabbed him by the tail.

"Whoa!" Bing-Bong yelped.

"Get back in here!" Cherry groaned as she held onto him.

"What's wrong?" Bing-Bong asked.

"You can't go in there, I-WHOA!" Cherry soon yelped as Bing-Bong's tail flew up and flung her into the room.

"Look even Creativity wants to go through the short cut." Bing-Bong smiled.

Joy and Sadness glanced at the imaginary friend as he walked ahead of them, trying to tempt them into following him.

"L-Let's go around, this way." Sadness pointed another path.

Bing-Bong continued to temp them. "Almost there!"

"If you wanna walk the long way, go for it, but Riley needs to be happy," Joy told Sadness before going after Bing-Bong. "But I'm not missing that train. Bing-Bong knows what he's doing. He's part dolphin, they're pretty smart."

Sadness knew that this wouldn't end well in the room. "Well, I guess..." she pouted as she came in after Joy.

* * *

 ** _At school..._**

Riley wore black and she felt isolated from the others as she came with her lunch tray and looked all around for a table to sit at.

"Well, this is awkward." Patch said.

Riley ducked her head and sat on a bench in the shade.

"Well, this isn't the best day of school." Patch groaned. He then turned to the other emotions as they let him take control.

Anger appeared to be away, but Fear and Disgust appeared to be making out.

"Well, that makes sense." Patch commented.

* * *

"Okay, what abstract concept are we trying to work on today?" one worker asked the other.

"Um... Loneliness." the other replied, checking his clipboard.

"Hmm... Looks like there's something in there," the one worker hummed before closing the door. "I'm gonna check it out for a minute and burn out the gunk."

"Did the door just close?" Cherry asked while they were all walking.

The lights came on and a bunch of shapes around them moved up.

"Biiing-Booong!" Cherry yelped.

"Say, would you look at that?" Bing-Bong commented.

"They've turned it on!" Cherry told them.

"What's happening?!" Joy asked.

"Huh... Never seen this before." Bing-Bong said before his head changed shape.

This caused for Cherry, Joy, and Sadness to freak out. Soon enough, they changed shape as well.

"Great, now we've abstracted into Picasso!" Cherry complained.

"What's going on?" Joy asked.

"We're abstracting!" Sadness told her. "There are four stages, this is the first: Non-Objective Fragmentation!"

"All right, do not panic," Bing-Bong calmed them down. "What's important is that we all stay together!" His hand then came off which made him scream.

Joy yelped as she and Cherry fell apart.

"I told you we shouldn't have come this way!" Cherry yelled.

"We're in the second stage!" Sadness panicked. "We're deconstructing!"

"We have to hurry before it's too late!" Cherry told them.

The others tried to pull themselves together as they had fallen apart, and where they tried to get to the exit. Suddenly, everything became very flat.

"Oh, no, we're two-dimensional!" Sadness panicked. "That's stage three!"

"We're getting nowhere!" Joy complained.

"We have to hurry before it's too late!" Cherry told them.

"Depth!" Bing-Bong panicked. "I'm lacking depth!"

"Come on!" Joy grunted.

Soon enough, they became simple shapes.

"Oh, no!" Cherry panicked.

"We're non-figurative!" Sadness cried out. "This is the last stage!"

"We're not gonna make it!" Bing-Bong yelped.

"How?!" Sadness asked.

"Fall on your face!" Cherry replied.

They all then did that and they became straight lines and they made it out the door, but they couldn't stop the train as it was leaving.

"No, stop!" Cherry yelled.

"Oh, no!" Joy cried once the train left, then looked to Riley's imaginary friend. "I thought you said this was a shortcut!"

"I did, but wow, we should not have gone in there," Bing-Bong replied before morphing back into his true shape as did the others. "They really should put up a sign."

Cherry groaned and face-palmed. "Why did I make you for Riley?"

"Creativity, please tell me that there's another stop the Train of Thought makes so we can catch up with it." Joy begged.

"There's another station through there." Cherry pointed to the spot behind them.

"She's telling the truth." Sadness said.

"Welcome to Imagination Land!" Bing-Bong smiled as he walked ahead of them.

"This place looks a little impressive." Cherry said.

"Imagination Land?" Joy gasped happily.

"Sure, I come here all the time; I'm practically the mayor," Bing-Bong smiled. "Hey, you guys hungry? There's French Fry Forest!" he then took out one fry and ate it.

"No way!" Joy laughed.

"Way." Cherry said.

"Ooh, check it out, Trophy Town!" Bing-Bong beamed. "Medals! Ribbons! Everyone's a winner!" he then kicked a soccer ball into the goal only to get surrounded by the workers who gave him several prizes. "I won first place!"

"Me too!" Joy beamed.

"I've never won anything before." Cherry commented.

"Oh, Participation Award." Sadness pouted to the green ribbon on her chest.

"Well, almost everyone wins." Cherry said.

"Wait, is that...?" Joy walked forward to a fluffy white area. "Sadness, Creativity, look, it's Cloud Town! This is my favorite!" she then pulled out a cloud and floated on it.

"I don't think we are supposed to do that." Cherry said.

"Ooh, it's so soft!" Joy smiled as she floated.

"Let me try!" Bing-Bong smiled as he took out a piece of his own only to get scolded.

"See?" Cherry asked.

The cloud guy scolded Bing-Bong until he then blew him away with his trunk. Cherry's jaw dropped and she then glared up to Bing-Bong while shaking violently.

"Oh, no, lava!" Joy laughed as they hopped around furniture as the floor was hot lava from a volcano.

"Well, I guess this is fun." Cherry said.

"Imagination Land is the best!" Bing-Bong giggled.

"Oh, is it all going to be so interactive?" Sadness pouted as she landed on a couch cushion.

"Yes, it will." Cherry nodded.

Sadness frowned at that, she couldn't help it, it was just the way she was.

"Don't worry, it's almost over." Cherry said.

"If you say so." Sadness sulked.

"I'm pretty sure." Cherry said.

"Hey, look, The House of Cards!" Bing-Bong beamed. "Oh, wait, hang on just a minute." he then moved a few cards and pulled out a wagon.

"Your rocket!" Joy gasped.

"Yeah, I stashed it in there for safekeeping; and now I'm all set to take Riley and Oddball to the moon!" Bing-Bong replied in excitement and accidentally made the cards fall.

Cherry groaned and rolled her eyes and decided it was now time to leave Imagination Land. "Please let this be the end of Imagination Land." she soon begged.

"Oh, I love Imagination Land!" Joy smiled.

"Isn't it great? And there's always something new like-" Bing-Bong was about to say until a teen boy appeared to be being created. "Who the heck is that?"

"Imaginary boyfriend." a worker told him.

"I would die for Riley!" the teen boy spoke bravely.

"That guy is a little too dramatic for Riley." Cherry said.

"Yuck!" Joy agreed in disgust.

"Oh, I've never seen him before." Bing-Bong commented.

"I live in Canada." the teen boy replied.

"This must be new." Cherry said.

"Anyway, this way! Through Preschool World!" Bing-Bong pointed another way. "We're nearly to the train!"

"Riley, here we come!" Joy cheered.

"Yeah, just as long she doesn't try to play hockey." Cherry said.

"Why not?" Sadness asked.

"Because then if she does, then she'll try to start up Hockey Island." Cherry said.

"Oh..." Sadness replied. "I didn't think about that."

* * *

 ** _In the real world..._**

Unfortunately, Riley was going to the try-outs her mother told her about.

"This is really bad." Patch said.

"This should be fun!" Jessica smiled. "New team, new friends... These kids look pretty good, considering they're from San Francisco."

"Without Hockey Island, Riley won't play well." Patch said to Anger, Disgust, and Fear.

"Anderson, you're up!" the coach called.

"Good luck, sweetie!" Jessica cheered for her daughter.

"Luck isn't gonna help us now!" Disgust groaned. "If she tries to use Hockey Island, it's going to go down!"

"We need to stop her from playing." Patch said.

"No worries, I recalled every hockey memory I can think of," Fear smirked as he walked over with a handful of yellow spheres. "One of these has got to work in place of the Core Memory."

"None of those will work." Patch said.

"She's about to play!" Anger pointed after the whistle blew.

"Hurry!" Disgust urged Fear.

"I'm telling you, it's never gonna work." Patch told them.

"Loyalty, what else can we do without Joy?" Disgust replied. "Besides, I believe in Fear and his good ideas."

"Well, this idea of his better work." Patch said.

Fear placed the memories in as Riley put on her helmet, ready to try out.

Jessica watched until she heard slight whimpering in Riley's backpack and then opened it to see a familiar face. "Oddball, what're you doing here?"

"I just wanted to help make Riley happy." Oddball told her.

"Aw! That's very kind of you." Jessica smiled.

Oddball smiled back. The two of them then watched Riley's try-out. Riley took a deep breath and skated out onto the ice.

"We did it, gang!" Fear cheered once he saw Hockey Island was powering up. "It's working!"

"Wow, I might have been wrong." Patch smiled.

The island then powered down which made Fear cry out slightly. Riley had trouble keeping up with the puck.

"I spoke too soon." Patch said before he helped Fear with making one of the memories stay in where the Core Memory of hockey was.

Disgust and Anger went to duck down in case this went horribly wrong. Thankfully with Patch's incredible strength, the memory was staying in place. Riley kept skating until she tried to shoot the puck into the goal and she then fell flat on the ice.

"Ooh!" Jessica and Oddball winced.

"That's it!" Anger snapped.

Patch soon stopped Anger from taking the controls.

"Step aside!" Anger glared.

"No, no, no, breathe, find your happy place..." Fear coached until he was grabbed by the throat from the red emotion.

"I won't let you take the controls." Patch said.

 **"STEP OFF!** " Anger yelled at him which made fire in his eyes and the top of his head, he then grabbed the levers and pulled them up with a roaring yell.

Riley stood up with a grunt and threw down her hockey stick as she came back out of the rink.

"And this is the reason why." Patch said.

* * *

"What's her problem?" a girl wondered as Riley's Anger took over.

Riley grunted and threw off her helmet and gloves and began to untie her skates.

"Riley, what's wrong?" Jessica asked.

"Let's go." Riley snapped.

Oddball began to become concerned for Riley.

"You're not gonna finish try-outs?" Jessica frowned to her daughter.

"What's the point?" Riley scoffed.

Oddball couldn't believe what Riley just said.

"Hey, it will be all right..." Jessica soothed. "Let's just go back-"

"Stop saying everything will be all right!" Riley sneered before storming off.

Oddball whimpered as she hid behind under the bleachers. Riley continued to rush out of the rink. This made Hockey Island shut down and crumble.

"I'm sorry, Jessica..." Oddball pouted.

"It's not your fault, Oddy..." Jessica soothed the dog.

* * *

Joy, Cherry, and Sadness soon heard Hockey Island going down.

"Hockey?!" Joy cried out before taking out a memory. "Oh, no, no, she loves hockey... She can't give up hockey... Bing-Bong, we have to get to that station."

"Sure, this way, just past Graham Cracker Castle," Bing-Bong said before looking to see something appeared to be destroyed. "Hey, that's weird, Graham Cracker Castle used to be right here."

"Yeah, they tore that down." Cherry said.

A wrecking ball appeared to be tearing down a castle.

"Princess Dream World!" Bing-Bong gasped.

"Well, Riley's growing up..." Cherry said. "I guess she doesn't need this stuff anymore... Stuffed Animal Hall of Fame, Pony Sparkle Castle..." She then noticed Bing-Bong's wagon. "Uh-oh..." she then said.

"My rocket!" Bing-Bong cried out as he ran after the workers who were taking it away.

"Hey, you two, put that down!" Cherry told the workers.

"It still has some song power left!" Bing-Bong said before singing his theme song. "Who's your friend who likes to play?~"

The wagon shook a little and rainbow musical notes came out of the back end, but the workers flung it onto a pile and a bulldozer came to push it off the edge to be forgotten from Riley's thoughts forever.

"Stop that bulldozer this instant!" Cherry ordered.

"You ain't my boss." the worker in the bulldozer scoffed as he kept driving.

"Don't you realize that Creativity actually made all of this?!" Joy called out.

"I just do what I do." the worker replied.

"STOP!" Cherry grabbed a hold of the bulldozer and ended up riding along with it.

"Hey, let go!" The worker glared.

"YOU LET GO!" Cherry grunted and struggled. "Riley needs these! These are my creations!"

"Riley doesn't care anymore, she's eleven now!" the worker snorted before dumping everything away to never be seen again.

"Oh, just great." Cherry groaned.

"Riley can't be done without me..." Bing-Bong frowned sadly before sitting down.

"Bing-Bong, I'm so sorry that they just dumped your, uh, rocket." Cherry said.

Joy decided to help lighten the mood. "Hey, it's gonna be okay!" she smiled the best that she could. "We can fix this! We just need to get back to Headquarters, which way to the train station?"

"I had a whole trip planned for us..." Bing-Bong sulked.

"I'm sure I can make you a new one." Cherry said.

"Hey, who's ticklish, huh?" Joy tried to help. "Here comes the Tickle Monster!"

"Elmo?" Cherry looked the other way.

"No, but it would be helpful if he was here." Joy said.

"Uh, Bing-Bong, why can't Riley go see pirate movies?" Cherry asked.

"Why?" Bing-Bong asked.

"Because they're Rated 'Arrgh'!" Cherry said before winking like an eye patch and then cracked up laughing at her own joke and even slapped her knee. "Arrgh! Get it? Because it's... About... Pirates...?" she then smiled weakly.

That joke didn't seem to make him laugh. Cherry then groaned in misfortune.

"They took something you loved," Sadness came next to the imaginary friend. "It's gone... Forever."

"Sadness, don't make him feel worse." Joy scolded.

"Sorry." Sadness pouted.

"No, wait, Joy, I think Sadness might be helping." Cherry said.

Joy glanced at her in slight disbelief.

"It's all I had left for Riley..." Bing-Bong frowned.

"I bet you, Riley, and Oddball had great adventures..." Sadness gave a small smile.

Cherry didn't seem to stop them.

"Once, we flew back in time," Bing-Bong reminisced. "We had breakfast twice that day."

"Sadness!" Joy yelped.

"Shh!" Cherry put her hand on the yellow emotion's mouth.

"It sounds amazing," Sadness looked up to Bing-Bong. "I bet Riley and Oddball liked it."

"They really did." Bing-Bong sniffled.

Sadness still stayed beside him.

"We were all best friends..." Bing-Bong smiled sadly.

"Yeah, it's sad..." Sadness replied.

The two then shared a hug as Bing-Bong cried which made candies fly out from his tear ducts. Cherry knew that this was what Bing-Bong needed. She then took out a root beer lollipop and decided to eat it while Bing-Bong cried. Joy groaned since Bing-Bong was crying.

"I'm okay now..." Bing-Bong settled down and then stood up. "Come on, the train station is this way."

"Lead the way, big guy." Cherry said.

Joy soon came after them as Bing-Bong led the way. "How did you do that?" She then asked Sadness.

"I don't know... He was sad, so I listened to what-" Sadness started.

"Hey, there's the train!" Bing-Bong pointed with a smile to the Train of Thought.

"Wahoo! Finally!" Cherry cheered.

They climbed over the book steps and loaded onto the train as it was getting ready to go.

"Oh, we made it!" Joy smiled. "We're finally gonna get home!" she then twirled which knocked over a box and busted it open and she knelt down to the pieces. "Oh, no, these Facts and Opinions look so similar..."

"Oh, don't worry, happens all the time." Bing-Bong replied as he put the pieces back into the box.

"This should get us back to HQ right away." Cherry said.


	8. Chapter 8

Riley groaned as she threw her hockey equipment down and buried her face in her pillow. Oddball whimpered as she was so worried about Riley.

"On a scale of one to ten, I give this day an F." Disgust groaned.

"Well, for now, we just need to let Riley sleep it off." Patch said.

"Well, I don't know about you, but I'm quitting." Fear said as he walked off with a bag of luggage.

"I thought emotions couldn't quit?" Patch replied as Fear tried to go out the tube only to be battered by green, red, and purple spheres of disgust, anger, and fear. "And I was right."

"Ugh! I thought we were supposed to be keeping Riley happy!" Disgust groaned.

"Wait a minute, wait a minute!" Anger said as he then had an idea and then came to cubby holes.

"Anger, no, we are not giving Riley the idea to run away." Patch said to Anger as he had a feeling of what Anger had in mind.

"Think about it, Loyalty," Anger told him. "All the best Core Memories were made in Minnesota. Ergo, we go back to Minnesota and make more! Tada!"

"Wait, wait, wait!" Fear spoke up. "You can't be serious!"

"We can't run away; if we do, then we can say goodbye to Family Island." Patch said.

" **I KNOW WHAT I'M DOING!** " Anger snapped.

Patch glared and growled. "Put that idea back where it came from, **OR SO HELP ME-"**

"Okay, okay, I'm putting it back." Anger said before putting the idea light bulb back.

"Good..." Patch smiled in relief.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile with Atticus..._**

Atticus came to check on his niece. "Super Sayian is here~..." he then called out as he opened the door with a plate of Riley's favorite pizzas. "With a pizza delivery~..."

"Thanks, Uncle Atticus." Riley sighed.

"Hey now, turn that frown upside down..." Atticus sat beside her.

Riley sighed. "Uncle Atticus, did something ever go so wrong for you that you wanted to run away from home?"

"Well, I ran away with Scamp on the Fourth of July, of course that was the same day we met Angel and your Aunt Mo," Atticus said. "But running away isn't the answer to everything."

"Hmm..." Riley hummed in thought.

"If something's bothering you, you should sleep on it..." Atticus advised.

"But, I..." Riley stammered.

"Maybe a lullaby will cheer you up..." Atticus helped as Riley seemed too tired to eat, but he left the pizza on her nightstand with a cup of hot chocolate. "Hush now, little girl, You're loved by all you know, You'll never lose their friendship, no matter where you go, There ain't no call to worry, so don't you cry or fret~," he then came to the door and decided to turn out the light and shut it behind him. "A bad day won't change you, No matter what you get~"

Riley then ate the pizza and drank the hot chocolate before going to sleep.

* * *

"How was she?" Jessica asked.

"She should be okay after some sleep," Atticus said. "I told her a lullaby with some pizza and hot chocolate."

"That's a relief." Jessica smiled.

"I'm still worried about Riley." Oddball whimpered.

"Well, this mood is somewhat normal." Atticus said.

Oddball looked very sad.

"Oh, Oddy, I told you, it's not your fault..." Jessica soothed as she knelt next to the dog.

"That's right." Atticus said.

"I guess so..." Oddball sighed.

"Here..." Jessica gave Oddball a leftover pizza crust.

"Ooh!" Oddball beamed and then gnawed at the crust.

* * *

 ** _Back in Riley's head..._**

The Train of Thought was moving until suddenly, it came to a stop.

"Hey!" Cherry glared. "Why are we stopping?!"

"Riley's gone to sleep," the conductor told her. "We're all on break."

"You mean we're stuck here until morning?" Sadness pouted.

"Yeah, the Train of Thought doesn't run while she's asleep." Bing-Bong nodded.

"Oh, great." Cherry groaned before getting an idea.

"Oh, we can't wait that long." Joy frowned as she took a look at Headquarters.

"Come on, guys, it's time for me to work!" Cherry smiled as she ran to the Dream Department once it was her time.

They all soon ran after her.

* * *

There were many workers buzzing around as Cherry walked ahead of them into Dream Productions.

"Whoa, this place is huge!" Joy beamed.

"I guess it's pretty impressive." Cherry shrugged.

"It looks so much smaller than I expected." Sadness commented.

"These are classic dreams." Cherry said as there were posters of typical dreams such as falling down, flying in the air, and being chased by someone, all starring Riley as this was her subconscious.

Joy gasped once she saw a white unicorn mare with a rainbow mane who was looking over a script. "Rainbow Unicorn, she's right there!"

"Keep walking." Cherry said.

Joy grinned as she was starstruck to see the unicorn as they passed by.

"My friend says you're famous," Sadness droned to the unicorn. "She wants your autograph."

"What did I just say?" Cherry asked Sadness.

"Sadness, no, no, don't bother Miss Unicorn, okay?" Joy came to the blue emotion. "Sorry, she's from out of town, that was so embarrassing, right?"

Cherry pushed them out of the way and looked to the unicorn. "Sorry about that, RU."

"It's okay." Rainbow Unicorn shrugged.

"I loved you in Fairy Dream Adventure Part VII." Joy came back.

"Thank you, Joy!" Cherry sharply pointed the other way.

"Okay, bye, love you..." Joy zipped off.

Cherry soon groaned before going with the others. "Guys?" she then looked around as the others seemed to get separated from her.

A door then closed with a red flashing light which made Cherry look to it.

"Oh, no..." Cherry groaned as she then rushed to the door.

"Set up the classroom set, where's Creativity?!" a director called out.

"I'm right here!" Cherry called back.

"There you are," the director told her and handed her a paper. "Here are the memories."

Cherry took the paper and then looked all around. "Okay, Riley had a stressful day at school, and Meg didn't help, and quit hockey..." she then came to a typewriter and typed as quickly as she could to make a script for the dream.

"Whoa, that sounds like it's the worst day ever." The director said.

"You're telling me." Cherry agreed as she went to work. After she finished typing the scripts, she gave them to the actors that would act as the classmates and the teacher.

* * *

Back in Headquarters, Fear was groaning and complaining that he had Dream Duty while Disgust and Anger were going for the night, and where the actors weren't really that great.

"Okay, how are we gonna wake her up?" Joy wondered about Riley so they could get back on the Train of Thought.

"Well, sometimes she wakes up when she has a scary dream," Sadness suggested. "We could scare her."

"No, no scaring-I know, we could wake her up with happiness." Joy smiled.

"That's never happened before." Sadness told her.

"And I know just the thing to help wake her up." Joy smiled as she found a dog costume.

"I don't think that'll work..." Sadness frowned.

"Bing-Bong, don't let anything happen to these." Joy handed the bag of memories to the imaginary friend.

"I'll guard them." Bing-Bong saluted.

Cherry stood behind the camera with the dream director as the actress for Riley's teacher was getting her makeup together. One worker added in the reality disorientation filter to make it like the memory.

"Love it!" The dream director nodded. "Remember, play to the camera, everyone! Riley is the camera! Make 'em get out of there... We're on in five... Four... Three..."

A worker then played the harp to begin the dream sequence.

 _'These guys better be good actors.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Hello, class," The teacher actress smiled nervously. "Before we begin today's pop quiz which is worth 99% of your final grade, I want to introduce our new student. Riley, would you like to stand up and introduce yourself?"

Cherry face-palmed about how terrible this actress was. The camera soon rose up as a way to look like Riley had stood up. A man behind the camera took out a megaphone and said what Riley said on her first day of school as everyone stared at her.

"Ew, look, her teeth are falling out!" A student pointed as Cherry took out tooth props to make them fall in front of the camera.

Fear had already known that was going to happen in the dream. He was a bit bored as he predicted a lot of the dream cliches, even with Riley being in school with no pants on.

"Ready?" Joy whispered to Sadness.

Cherry glanced back as Joy and Sadness had to work together.

"Joy, I'm not sure this will work." Sadness whispered.

"Just follow my lead, here we go." Joy whispered back.

The two broke into the classroom set and Joy barked like a dog.

"Who is that?" The dream director asked out of confusion.

"That would be Joy and Sadness." Cherry groaned.

Riley quietly groaned in her sleep, but wasn't quite awake yet.

"Hey, let's party, let's dance!" Joy beamed as a party wallpaper was brought down along with some balloons.

"This is not happening." Cherry groaned.

Bing-Bong then appeared and danced with Joy and Sadness.

"Oh, why...?" Cherry groaned.

Fear seemed excited about the party.

Patch walked along until he stopped as he thought he heard Sadness and Joy's voices in the dream. "Oh, please don't let them be in the dream." He then begged.

"Bing-Bong...?" Fear looked out of curious confusion.

 _'Please let something else happen.'_ Cherry thought to herself.

"Sadness, you are ruining this dream!" Joy scolded and blamed the blue emotion. "Your'e scaring her!"

"But look, it's working." Sadness pointed to the meter of Riley about to wake up, but not just yet.

"They're not part of this dream!" The dream director scolded. "Get them!"

"No, keep going." Cherry said as she saw what Joy and Sadness were doing.

The guards soon came and the dream director panned away to Rainbow Unicorn eating cupcakes.

"Boo! Pick a plot line..." Fear complained.

"So close." Cherry groaned.

"You can't do this," Bing-Bong said as he was taken away with Sadness and Joy. "I know people in Headquarters!"

"Wait, stop!" Cherry told them.

The subconscious guards glared to Cherry.

"He really does know people from HQ." Cherry said.

"Why should we listen to you?" One subconscious guard asked.

"I'll take care of them, you guys go get donuts or something." Cherry told them as she was more or less in charge of Dream Productions.

"Alright." The subconscious guards shrugged. They then left and walked away.

"OKay, guys, let's get you out of here, this is where they keep the troublemakers." Cherry warned the two emotions and one imaginary friend.

"And how do we get in there?" Joy asked.

"Come on, we have to get out of here before we go into Riley's deepest fears..." Cherry said before shuddering. "Like Jangles the Clown."

That gave both emotions the perfect idea.

"Now, just follow me, guys..." Cherry said until she didn't feel them behind her and turned around to see them going the other way. "Guys?!" She soon saw where they were going. "GUYS!" she then rushed after them.

They walked into the room where Riley's fears were kept such as broccoli and a giant killer vacuum cleaner.

* * *

Cherry rushed over to take them out. "Guys, we have to leave and that means now!" she whispered loudly to them so she wouldn't wake up the clown. Unfortunately for her, they had woken up the clown.

Joy then helped Bing-Bong out of his cage.

"Were out of here," Bing-Bong noticed the Train of Thought. "Let's get to that train."

"Wait, the train's not running," Joy pointed out. "We still have to wake up Riley."

"But how?" Sadness asked.

They soon knew how as they looked to the still sleeping clown.

Cherry shook nervously. "No." She told them.

"Hey, Sadness," Joy started once she had an idea. "Did you hear about the birthday party they're having?"

"Yes, Joy... Isn't it a b-b-birthday party?" Sadness added.

"Birthday Party?" Jangles the Clown smiled.

"And there's going to be cake and presents!" Joy smiled.

"And games and balloons!" Sadness added.

Cherry backed up nervously. That seemed to be enough for Jangles to get up and follow them. Cherry backed up even more as she breathed shallowly due to her fear of clowns.

"You better run!" Bing-Bong told her.

"My thoughts exactly!" Cherry began to run from Jangles as she felt utterly terrified, and where they soon ran out the door to the studio.

The subconscious guards argued about their hats until Cherry, Joy, Sadness, and Bing-Bong ran toward them to get away from Jangles the Clown, and where the huge clown was following them.

Riley soon woke up with a gasp and sat up in her bed which woke up the Train of Thought.

* * *

"What is going on?" Disgust asked as she and Anger came back to HeadQuarters.

"He did it again." Anger scoffed.

"It's okay, Fear, it's okay." Patch soothed the purple emotion.

"Clown... Scary clown..." Fear shuddered.

"You idiot, it was a dream!" Anger glared at Fear. "This is ridiculous! Time to take action."

Riley soon woke up and decided to run away from home while Oddball was sleeping.

"No way, besides, Riley doesn't even have any money with her and she'll be all alone." Patch said.

"Mom's purse and Oddball is our only friend right now," Anger decided. "Uncle Atticus just might tell Mom and Dad."

"Listen, I know things haven't been great, but if Riley just let's out all her... Sadness." Patch said as he got an idea, but there was a problem, Sadness wasn't there.

* * *

Oddball soon woke up as Riley was getting ready to leave San Francisco, but went to the bathroom first, she then went to get some water until a certain angel whippet appeared. "Annabelle...?"

"Hello, my dear." Annabelle greeted the young Dalmatian.

"What are you doing here?" Oddball asked.

"Your human needs you, my child," Annabelle told Oddball. "You are good natured like most dogs and you are like a Guardian Angel to Riley."

"Is she about to do something crazy?" Oddball asked.

"She's going to try to run away back to Minnesota." Annabelle informed.

"Oh, no, I have to stop her!" Oddball told her as she ran out of the bathroom on two feet.

"I believe in you, Oddball!" Annabelle called out to her. "You are Patch's niece all right!"

Oddball soon rushed after Riley even if she had to run on two feet.

* * *

Riley gasped in surprise and shushed the dog so she wouldn't wake up her parents. "Oddball, be quiet , were going home!"

"This is our home!" Oddball said to her.

"No, it's not; ever since we moved here, bad things have happened." Riley said.

"But what about your first day of school when Atticus took you?" Oddball reminded with a smile.

"I'm sorry, Oddball, but I can't stay here and have my life lived for me..." Riley said I heartbreak like Princess Jasmine to Rajah before exploring Agrabah on her own.

Oddball frowned before seeing three emotions missing in Riley's eyes. "Riley, where's your happiness, sadness, and creativity?" She pouted.

"Back in Minnesota." Riley told her.

"Riley, when did your three emotions disappear?" Oddball asked.

"My emotions?" Riley asked.

"Yes, we all have emotions," Oddball told her. "Uncle Patch told me. I think you only wanna go home because you don't know how to act without your joy or sadness."

Riley soon began to think when her three emotions felt like they had disappeared.

"Everybody and everything has feelings..." Oddball told Riley. "Bugs, monsters, cars, animals, even toys and feelings themselves."

"Th-They disappeared after I was crying in class." Riley said.

"This sounds serious..." Oddball pouted.

"Come on, Oddball, we need to leave." Jessica said as she picked up the dog in her arms.

"No! Think about your parents!" Oddball yelped.

Riley still continued with what she was doing.


	9. Chapter 9

'How about this, Huh? Isn't this nice?" Bing-Bong smiled as he took Joy, Sadness, and Cherry onto the Train of the Thought to make it back to HeadQuarters. "You can see everything from up here. Look, there's Inductive Reasoning. There's Deja Vu. There's Language Processing. There's Deja Vu. There's Critical Thinking. There's Deja Vu. And look at this, guys, memories!"

"Nice." Cherry said.

"Hey, that was a good idea, scaring Riley awake," Joy had to admit to Sadness. "You're not so bad."

"Really?" Sadness asked.

"Nice work, I can't wait to get the old Riley back," Joy smiled as she held a memory. "As soon as we get there, I'm gonna fix this whole mess."

"You know, Joy, sometimes it's okay to let your sadness out," Cherry said. "If you don't, then nothing is ever resolved."

"Creativity, I think I know what's best for Riley." Joy replied modestly.

"Whoa, is this, Riley?" Bing-Bong took a little at one memory. "She's so big now, she won't fit in my rocket. How are we gonna get to the moon?"

"We'll think of something." Cherry assured him.

Joy then beamed as she watched a memory. "Oh, it's that time in the Twistee Treat, remember? The hockey team showed up and Mom and Dad were there cheering. Look at her, having fun and laughing. I love this one."

"I love that one too." Sadness had to admit.

"That's right," Cherry said. "I remember this memory too."

"Yeah, it was the day the Prairie Dogs lost the big playoff game," Sadness remembered which made the memory sad. "Riley missed the winning shot, she felt awful, she wanted to quit. Sorry, I went sad again, didn't I?"

"I'll tell you what," Joy replied, trying not to wring Sadness's neck out of frustration. "We can keep working on that when we get back, okay?"

"Okay." Sadness replied.

* * *

Riley snuck downstairs with Oddball to take Jessica's credit card to find a ride back home to Minnesota.

 _'This is a bad decision.'_ Oddball thought to herself.

Riley then snuck the credit card.

"Riley, what about your honesty?" Oddball whimpered.

"I'm sorry, but we have to go back to Minnesota." Riley whispered.

* * *

The others rode on Riley's Train of Thought until Honesty Island came crumbling down which destroyed the train.

"That was our way home," Joy sulked. "We lost another island. What is happening?"

"Haven't you heard?" A mind worker asked. "Riley's running away."

"What?!" Cherry panicked.

* * *

"Wait, wait," Fear said as Riley began to pack up to leave home with Oddball. "Hang on, guys. Are we really doing this? I mean, this is serious."

"Look, we have no core memories," Anger reminded him. "You want Riley to be happy? Let's get back to Minnesota and make more, and Oddball's coming with us. She's the only friend we have left in this dump!"

"But what about Mom and Dad?" Patch asked, feeling weird calling Jessica and Christopher 'Mom and Dad'.

"It's their fault we're here, they like it so much here, they can just be here alone!" Anger huffed.

Patch sighed as he knew that he couldn't talk any sense into Anger.

* * *

"Joy, if we hurry we can still stop her." Cherry told the yellow emotion.

"Family Island..." Joy whispered as she saw another island about to be destroyed. "Let's go!"

"We have to hurry." Cherry said.

They then began to run before the ground started shaking which overwhelmed them all.

"Joy, Joy! It's too dangerous," Sadness told Joy. "We won't make it in time."

"But that's our only way back," Joy replied before she saw a memory orb going up a tube. "A recall tube!"

"Excellent!" Cherry smiled.

"We got a recall!" Sadness added before she accidentally touched the memories in Joy's bag.

"Whoa, whoa! Sadness," Joy took the bag from her. "Sadness! Stop! You're hurting Riley."

"No, no, no," Sadness pouted. "I did it again."

"If you get in here, these Core Memories will get sad," Joy told her before going up the recall tube to leave Sadness behind. "I'm sorry, Riley needs to be happy. Come on, Creativity!"

"Joy, we can't just leave Sadness!" Cherry told her.

"It's for Riley." Joy replied.

"You're not listening to me!" Cherry groaned. "I know Sadness made Riley upset, but sometimes we _need_ to be sad!"

Joy didn't seem to listen as she soon closed up the tube.

"Sadness, I'm sorry!" Cherry frowned to the blue emotion.

Sadness really lived up to her name as Joy and Cherry had abandoned her. The tube soon broke as Family Island shattered and it led Cherry and Joy to the Abyss where memories went to die.

"Oh, no!" Cherry yelped.

Joy then began to try to climb up the cliff over and over again only to fail.

"Joy. Joy, what're you doing? Will you stop it, please?" Bing-Bong said to her. "Don't you get it, Joy? We're stuck down here! We're forgotten."

"We can't stop." Cherry said.

Joy looked like she was going to break down and cry.

Cherry saw this and soon decided to bring out the one memory that had looked like it was a happy memory, but she remembered how it started. "Joy, just look at this memory..." she told the yellow memory. "It's sad, but look..."

Joy wiped her eyes and came over to take a look.

"Riley lost the Hockey Game for the team and felt awful about it, but since she was sad, Mom and Dad and Oddball came to comfort her." Cherry told Joy.

Joy soon saw that Cherry was right.

"Girls, we're stuck down here," Bing-Bong sulked. "We might as well be on another planet."

"Yeah, another planet..." Cherry sulked until her eyes widened. "Another planet, that's it!" she then looked around and began to sing the imaginary friend's theme song to find his rocket. After singing for a little while, they soon heard the rocket making its sound.

Joy and Cherry both then sang which released the rocket.

"Great thinking, Creativity!" Joy beamed to Cherry.

Bing-Bong smiled as this was very good for all of them. They soon found the rocket. They took a ride while singing the song, but every time, they kept falling in the Memory Dump Abyss. However, the final time they did it, they made it, but Bing-Bong fell off at the last minute.

"Bing-Bong?!" Cherry called down.

"You made it!" Bing-Bong told Joy and Cherry. "Go! Go save Riley! Take her to the moon for me." He then smiled sadly as he began to disappear from existence.

"W-We will." Cherry frowned as she was actually sad to see him go. She even looked like she was going to cry.

Joy and Cherry then continued on.

* * *

Atticus soon came home with Jessica and Christopher only to see that Riley wasn't home and neither was Oddball.

"Where are Riley and Oddball?" Atticus asked.

"They aren't with you?" Christopher asked out of concern.

"I better call Riley." Jessica said as she took out her phone to call her daughter.

"I hope they're okay." Atticus said.

Riley hid Oddball into her backpack as she wore a black jacket and was going to a train heading for Minnesota after she bought a ticket, and where her phone started to ring and vibrate.

"It's Jessica... Answer it." Oddball told Riley.

Riley saw that her mother was calling, but just ignored the calls.

"Riley!" Oddball whimpered.

* * *

Riley didn't seem to be able to hear Oddball's voice anymore either by Puppy Power or animal language or even barks.

"Riley, can you-" Oddball was about to ask, but her voice turned into stray barks that became quiet as Riley was in her own little world right now and it was not a very happy one.

Joy and Cherry were looking around for Sadness until they were splashed by tears that were like rain drops as Sadness was avoiding them while hovering in a cloud while crying her eyes out as she felt useless and hopeless to be in Riley's mind.

"Quick, we have to use tons and tons of Riley's dream boys to get all three of us to HQ, but first, we need something to blow her off her cloud." Cherry said.

"You think that'll work?" Joy asked.

"Hey, they would die for Riley." Cherry shrugged with a smirk.

"You're right." Joy said as she brought out Bing-Bong's bag.

The mind worker cops were about to stop Joy and Cherry, but since they were going to Cloud Town, they found it to be hopeless.

"I only make everything worse!" Sadness bawled as she was very miserable right now.

"No, you don't!" Cherry called out. "We need you to come back with us!"

Anger was trying to get the idea out of Riley's head as he regretted trying to make her run away from home. "It's stuck!"

"Oh, great." Disgust scoffed.

"What?" Fear asked. "What do you mean it's stuck?"

Patch began to try to get the idea unstuck.

"Now what?" Disgust asked.

The console then began to black over.

"No, no, no!" Fear yelped. "What's this?!"

Riley came onto the bus with Oddball as her Headquarters was starting to get destroyed.

Cherry soon got something to blow Sadness off her cloud. Sadness yelped as she then fell and landed in Cherry's arms.

"For Riley!" The imaginary boyfriends proclaimed as they were being used as a tower.

"To the HQ!" Cherry called out.

* * *

Fear and Anger were fighting each other while Disgust was defending Fear since she had feelings for him.

"I have a feeling Joy, Sadness, and Creativity are about to come back." Patch said as he saw something out the back glass.

Cherry yelped until she plopped onto the glass and everyone turned to her.

"I think Creativity's starting to make Fear look Brave." Anger deadpanned about Cherry's clumsiness.

"Just get us inside!" Cherry muffled from outside the glass.

Patch pushed a button to let Cherry, Joy, and Sadness back into Headquarters where they truly and rightfully belonged.

"Joy, you gotta fix this, get up there." Disgust told the lead emotion.

"Sadness, it's up to you." Joy told the blue emotion.

"Sadness?!" the others asked in dismay.

"Just trust us." Cherry said.

"Sadness is the only one who can stop Riley." Patch added.

"I can't, guys." Sadness frowned.

"Yes, you can, Riley needs you!" Joy told her.

"Okay..." Sadness sighed as she then touched Anger's idea to make Riley sad, and where the entire console was back on and soon Riley began to regret running away.

* * *

Riley's eyes then widened. "Wait! Stop! Stop the bus, I wanna get off!"

"Thank goodness." Oddball sighed.

The bus then stopped which allowed for Riley and Oddball to get off and go back to Jessica, Christopher, and Atticus. Sadness was soon able to take the idea out of the console.

"Phew!" Patch looked so relieved.

* * *

"The teacher says she hasn't seen Riley all day." Jessica told her husband and brother.

"What?!" Christopher gasped.

"Then where could she be?" Atticus asked.

Soon enough, Riley came through the door with Oddball.

"Riley!" Jessica gasped.

"Oh, there you are," Christopher added. "Thank goodness."

"Are you both alright?" Atticus asked.

Riley sniffled as she hugged her parents and uncle before breaking down in tears which made them comfort her. And where the reason why she was crying was because of Sadness and the memories that were now turned sad.

"I know you don't want me to be, but I miss home," Riley sniffled. "I miss Minnesota. You need me to be happy, but I want my old friends and my hockey team. I want to go home. Please don't be mad."

"Oh, sweetie." Jessica cooed.

 _'I know exactly what Jessica and Christopher are going to say.'_ Atticus thought to himself with a smile.

"We're not mad," Christopher soothed his daughter. "You know what? I miss Minnesota too. I missed the woods that we took hikes in."

"And the backyard where you used to play." Jessica added.

Oddball was happy that everything got sorted out. Atticus was also happy at the display. Annabelle soon sent a golden winged charm around Oddball's collar to make her a Guardian Angel on Earth to go on missions like she had Charlie and Itchy did sometimes against Killer and Carface so now there were two Guardian Angels on Earth. Joy and Sadness actually worked together and were able to create a new Family Island.

* * *

"Friendship Island has expanded," Anger noted. "Glad they finally opened the friendly argument section."

"Same here." Cherry said.

"I like Tragic Vampire Romance Island." Sadness commented.

"Fashion Island!" Disgust beamed. "Everyone, shut up."

"Boy Band Island?" Fear asked. "Hope that's just a phase."

"Maybe, maybe not." Patch shrugged.

"Say what you want, I think it's beautiful." Joy replied.


	10. Chapter 10

It was almost time for Cherry and Patch to go as they were replaced by doubles of their Emotion Personas so no one would know they were missing and Riley was going to turn twelve soon and her Wiccan powers would come during her sleep at midnight of her birthday and she would be told that she was a Wiccan which was a tradition of all magical families, and where after the game, there would be a surprise for Jessica and Christopher.

"Thanks for coming to my niece's game, Cherry." Atticus smiled.

"Anything for the free jersey." Cherry smirked as she wore a jersey which doubled as a hoodie for her.

"And I think there's going to be a surprise for Jessica and Christopher." Patch smirked.

"What kind of surprise, Uncle Patch?" Oddball asked curiously.

"I think I found it." Cherry said as she saw Riley run into a boy about her age by accident.

"And we can already tell how Christopher and Jessica are going to react." Atticus said.

The boy couldn't help but stare at Riley as he thought she was the most beautiful girl he had ever seen. "Hey, uh, you're Riley, right?" he then uttered out.

"Oh, you're in Ms. Lewis's homeroom class," Riley smiled as she recognized him while blushing. "Yeah, that's me... Riley Anderson."

"I'm Jordan," The boy smiled shyly to her. "Maybe after the game, we could hang out?"

"I'd like that." Riley nodded.

 _'Aw, young love.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Riley smirked as she felt very motivated about hockey again. Jessica and Christopher cheered as they wore face paint to cheer their daughter on. Of course, it was slightly embarrassing for Riley.

* * *

Soon enough, Riley's team won.

"They won!" Jessica and Christopher beamed.

"And Riley will be twelve soon..." Atticus told his brother-in-law and sister. "Um, do you think she'll float at midnight tonight?"

"Hilda and Zelda said she should be since Sabrina did..." Jessica nodded back. "We plan on telling her the morning after she wakes up."

Riley soon walked over to her proud parents. "Mom, Dad, since Uncle Atticus has friends over, can I bring a friend too?"

"Sure, honey." Jessica smiled.

"A new friend?" Christopher also smiled.

"Yeah, Jordan." Riley smiled back with a nod.

"That's an interesting name." Jessica smiled.

"Jordan?" Christopher repeated in slight suspicion. "Is that a girl's name?"

"Does it matter?" Riley shrugged innocently.

'And here comes the typical dad response.' Atticus thought to himself with a smirk.

"I'd like to meet this Jordan." Christopher told Riley.

"You will." Riley giggled to her father.

"Hmm..." Christopher hummed as he had a strong suspicion but tried to keep it to himself.

* * *

Later on, they were on the way home as Jessica sighed as she looked at the Day Care photos she took of Riley when she was a volunteer and wondered if she should open her own and it made her think about maybe having another baby.

"You okay, Jessie?" Christopher asked his wife.

"How is Riley almost twelve already?" Jessica sighed.

"Time just seems to get away from us." Christopher told her.

"I know what you mean..." Jessica said before suddenly sniffling as she began to feel emotional.

Oddball placed her paw on Jessica's stomach. "Jessie, are you pregnant?" she asked curiously.

"There's one way to find out." Christopher said.

"Excuse me..." Jessica said before going to the bathroom real quick.

Christopher nodded and soon, the doorbell rang.

"Someone's here!" Oddball barked frantically which made Patch chuckle. "It's either a stranger, a friend, a family member, I dunno, someone open the door and find out, **HURRY!"**

"Alright, alright." Atticus chuckled.

Christopher opened the door to see that it was Jordan.

"Hi... Is Riley here?" Jordan asked.

And where soon after seeing Jordan, Christopher's emotions soon realized what this hang-out with a friend really meant.

* * *

 **"RED ALERT!** " Christopher's Anger yelled out.

Christopher's Fear then pushed a button which alarmed the word boy to the paternal emotions.

 _'I knew it.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"There's a boy in my house!" Christopher whispered to Jessica as Jordan sat at the kitchen table.

"I knew she was going skating, but I thought it was with her friends." Jessica replied.

Oddball began to whistle innocently while trying to sneak back upstairs.

"Oddball?" Christopher and Jessica asked.

"This is a human thing, I'll come back later." Oddball smiled sheepishly.

Jessica soon decided to go and talk with Riley.

* * *

 ** _Inside Jessica's head..._**

"I don't like this!" Jessica's Anger complained.

"This can't be a date," Jessica's Fear gasped. "She's almost twelve!"

"We'll probe, but we'll lure her with cool words the kids say so it's not obvious." Jessica's Sadness suggested, and where unfortunately, it didn't really help.

"So, what's the dealio with Jordan?" Jessica leaned against the door-frame to her daughter. "OMG, he is awesome sauce, fo-sheezy!"

Riley began to look like she was about to be sick while Oddball went face-paw.

"Did she just say 'fo-sheezy'?" Joy winced.

"I don't understand what's happening." Sadness commented.

"Ugh, this is just embarrassing!" Disgust grunted before walking away. "I can't... I can't!"

Even Strength, Loyalty, and Creativity were cringing.

* * *

 ** _Meanwhile, back with Christopher and Jordan..._**

Atticus sat there too with Patch on the floor, pretending to be asleep. Jordan sniffled and wiped his nose as he just sat and looked like a zombie. Christopher stared him down since he was a boy interested in Riley.

 _'And so it begins.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

"All right, I know your game, Jordan," Christopher's Anger sneered. "Don't think I don't know, but I know, you little punk!"

"He's not good enough for Riley!" Christopher's Fear snapped. "No one is!"

"Go back to jail!" Christopher's Sadness jeered.

"What are you looking for, Jordan?" Christopher's Anger glared. "Something to steal?!"

"Like our daughter!" Christopher's Sadness huffed.

"Should we say something?" Christopher's Fear asked.

"No, no, no, he'll be expecting that," Christopher's Anger replied. "Give him the silent treatment. He's about to crack, I can feel it."

Christopher soon went with the silent treatment.

"Oh, please don't tell me he's doing what I think he's doing." Atticus's Joy groaned.

"Looks like it... Not even Mo's dad was that intense!" Atticus's Disgust scoffed.

"Should we intervene?" Atticus's Fear asked.

"I'm sure Jordan has some way of getting to Christopher, but if he dares hurt Riley, I'll be there." Atticus's Anger firmly promised.

Christopher stared Jordan down as his emotions just seemed to be partying like a bunch of drunken college students.

Christopher's emotions soon noticed that the silent treatment wasn't working.

"Sir, no response." Christopher's Fear reported.

"Two can play at your mind games, Jordan," Christopher's Anger scoffed as he hopped over the mind console. "INTIMIDATE!"

Christopher's Fear pushed a button which made Christopher firmly glare at Jordan and puff out his chest.

"Okay, I don't think we should worry about Jordan ever doing anything wrong since it seems he doesn't really seem smart enough to do that." Atticus's Sadness said.

"He seems harmless enough." Atticus's Fear agreed.

"I got my eye on him though." Atticus's Anger warned.

Jordan's Fear didn't seem like he had any fear. "Dude, what's he lookin' at?" he asked as he drank a soda.

"Probably your dumb hat." Jordan's Joy chuckled before slapping the hat off while he tuned a guitar.

Jordan's Fear then tackled Jordan's Joy which made Jordan give a small chuckle. Jordan'd Disgust laughed at them while skateboarding by only to crash into a messy pile of Core Memories.

"Okay, I changed my mind, he's alright since he's an idiot." Atticus's Anger said.

"Sir, intimidation is failing!" Christopher's Fear alerted.

"Increase the pressure!" Christopher's Anger snarled. "Engage!"

"So, Jordan, what do you like to do for fun?" Christopher asked, increasing the pressure.

"I dunno..." Jordan shrugged. "Stuff?"

"Sir, that sounds like back talk." Christopher's Fear said to Christopher's Anger.

" **THAT'S IT!** " Christopher's Anger blew out with madness. "Get him out of here! **GIVE HIM THE BOOT!** "

"Yes, sir, launching boot!" Christopher's Fear nodded and typed into the console which made an alarm blare inside of Christopher's head.

All of the other emotions soon got themselves ready as they were about to give Jordan the boot. They buckled up as Christopher's Anger counted down on his mark.

"I play in a band..." Jordan then said. "That's fun..."

"Wait!" Christopher's Anger suddenly remembered before Christopher's Joy showed a memory. "We were in a band..."

"I was in a band," Christopher smiled. "I played bass."

Atticus chuckled quietly.

"And what is so funny?" Christopher asked his brother-in-law.

"Wasn't that when you had that crazy hair?" Atticus teased.

"Cool," Jordan chuckled to Christopher. "I rock the lead guitar."

 _'They have something in common.'_ Atticus thought to himself.

Jordan and Christopher began to bond much to their surprise with each other.

* * *

"Mom, ew, it's not a date!" Riley flinched at Jessica's talking to her. "We're going skating with a group of friends."

"Oh, fun, that'll be off the hook," Jessica smiled. "LOL..."

" **STOP TALKING LIKE THAT!"** Anger snapped.

"Wait, where's Dad?!" Loyalty panicked.

"Where's Jordan?!" Fear added.

"Did you leave Jordan with Dad?!" Riley gaped at her mother. "Mom! This is so embarrassing." she then walked off.

"Riley..." Jessica sighed as she stroked her stomach absentmindedly. "Your father would never do anything-" Unfortunately before she would finish that sentence, loud music was heard from downstairs.

Riley came downstairs and looked in shock to see Jordan and Christopher bonding over the loud rock and roll music. Atticus banged his head with Patch as they liked the beat as well.

"AC/DC!" Oddball cheered.

They soon saw Riley had come downstairs and where the look they saw was an understandable one.

* * *

Riley and Jordan then went out together.

"Bye, Mom, bye, Dad!" Riley called out.

"Peace out, my homies!" Jessica smiled.

Oddball still felt like that was not right for Jessica to try to make herself sound like a teenager.

"You know? Jordan's a good kid." Christopher smiled.

"You're not so bad yourself." Jessica smirked, putting her hand on her husband's shoulder.

"I think we should leave these two alone." Atticus whispered to Patch.

Patch nodded with Atticus and they left the house with Cherry. Jessica and Christopher soon shared a kiss together before Jessica ran upstairs to the bathroom as she felt sudden disgusting discomfort. When Jessica left the bathroom, there appeared to be a positive pregnancy test left behind.

The End


End file.
